


Ощущать себя пустым (Running On Empty)

by Vasilika



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Измученный кошмарами и бессонницей, Джон предстает перед выбором – уволиться с работы или же пройти терапию и разобраться со своими проблемами раз и навсегда. Поначалу уход кажется лучшим вариантом, но благодаря упрямству Дориана (и помощи его друзей) он понимает, что у него все же есть кое-что, ради чего стоит жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running On Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095056) by [Morgan Briarwood (morgan32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan%20Briarwood), [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt). 



 

 _Он лежит в теплой воде. В воздухе витает аромат сандалового дерева и лимонной травы. У него вырывается тяжелый стон наслаждения, когда мягкие холодные руки его любовника мягко гладят его плечи, намыливая их. Он откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в широкую твердую грудь.  
  
Губы Дориана слегка задевают его ухо.  
  
\- Готов?  
  
Джон позволяет глазам медленно закрыться.  
  
\- Угу, – согласно бормочет он.  
  
Сильные руки сжимаются на его плечах, разминают их, прогоняя последнее напряжение в мышцах Джона. Джон глубже опускается в ванную. Вода смыкается над ним. Он двигает ногой, чтобы подняться обратно, но настойчивое давление на его плечах не дает ему шевельнуться.  
  
Джон делает вдох, чтобы сказать: «Отпусти меня», но его рот наполняется водой, а руки Дориана толкают его вниз. Рефлексы заставляют его опять вдохнуть, в попытке схватить немного воздуха, и он закашливается, когда вода устремляется в его горло. Он тянется вверх, цепляется за запястья Дориана, чтобы вынырнуть. Его нога соскальзывает с бортика ванной, и его тело погружается под воду. Руки Дориана сильнее, чем у человека, они не дают ему вырваться. Вода разлетается брызгами вокруг них. Его легкие горят от необходимости вдохнуть. В глазах пляшут черные точки.  
  
**Почему** Дориан это делает?_  
  
  
  
\- Остановись!  
  
Кеннекс, резко дернувшись, просыпается, обнаруживая, что заснул на своем столе, а несколько копов уставились на него.  
  
Он потер глаза и сдавил пальцами переносицу. Он _чертовски_ устал…  
  
Приток свежего адреналина заставил его резко обернуться, заметив движение рядом. Дориан наклонился рядом с ним, поставив перед Кеннексом чашку. От нее пахло кофе.  
  
\- Успокойся, Джон, – мягко посоветовал андроид.  
  
Джон взял кофе, так ничего и не ответив. Он выпил его одним большим глотком, едва распробовал вкус и обжегся. Он опустил чашку обратно и еще раз потер глаза, ожидая, пока подействует кофеин.  
  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – грубо ответил он. Он пожалел об этих словах сразу же, как только они сорвались с его губ, но, черт возьми, Дориан _ничего_ не мог для него сделать. Никто не мог.  
  
\- Джон, – предупредил его Дориан, и Кеннекс, подняв голову, увидел Мальдонадо, застывшую в дверях ее офиса. Когда их взгляды встретились, она кивком позвала его.  
  
Он вздохнул и поднялся.  
  
\- К дьяволу все, – пробормотал он и двинулся выполнять приказ. Он был абсолютно уверен, что причина была не в расследовании.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Дориан встревожено смотрел вслед Джону. Он был способен контролировать свои эмоции так, чтобы они не отразились на его лице, но он не мог прекратить ощущать их. Кошмары Джона становились все хуже. Теперь они возвращались каждую ночь. Джон пытался справиться с ними, отказываясь ото сна так долго, как мог, прибегая к кофе и сексу в почти равных количествах. Но это не отгоняло кошмары, когда он больше не мог не спать. Джон был измучен, и из-за этого показатели его работы падали. Он всегда был раздражительным. Теперь он стал невыносимым.  
  
Кошмары усилились после того, как Дориан переехал в квартиру Джона. И это беспокоило его больше всего: неужели его присутствие было причиной страданий Джона?  
  
\- Я сказал: «Нет!» – крик Кеннекса был слышен даже через стены кабинета Мальдонадо. Дориан повернулся в сторону звука, его взгляд сосредоточился на расплывчатом силуэте – Джоне, ходившем туда-сюда перед столом капитана.  
  
Дориан не был единственным детективом, который сейчас наблюдал за закрытой дверью, прислушиваясь к повышенным голосам, доносившимся изнутри, но он, возможно, был единственным, кто мог разобрать слова. Мальдонадо настаивала, чтобы Кеннекс прошел терапию, так как для нее было очевидным, что для службы он годен не был. Кеннекс заявлял, что он и так уже проходил терапию – он все еще появлялся на этих чертовых занятиях по управлению гневом – и больше ему ничего не было нужно.  
  
Дориан печально покачал головой. Этот раунд Кеннексу не выиграть. Капитан была права, и Джон должен был понять, что это для его же пользы. Групповые собрания были баловством, и Джон не воспринимал их всерьез.  
  
Это была не первая стычка между Кеннексом и Мальдонадо, но обычно они так не шумели и уж точно не злились до такой степени. Дориан сел, открыл папку по делу и попытался не обращать внимания на перепалку между его напарником и капитаном, свидетелями которой стали все.  
  
Кеннекс с грохотом распахнул дверь в офис и быстро направился к своему месту. Он даже не посмотрел на Дориана, его челюсти были сомкнуты так сильно, словно он пытался сдержать нечто большее, чем просто ярость. Он нагнулся, вытащил из-под стола коробку и швырнул в нее свои личные вещи.  
  
\- Джон? – обратился к нему Дориан, боясь того, что мог означать его поступок.  
  
\- Я здесь больше не работаю, – Джон буквально выплюнул эти слова. Он развернулся и зашагал в сторону лифта.  
  
Дориан неожиданно почувствовал, как резко упал уровень энергии, для андроида это было равносильно тому, что «его сердце пропустило удар». Мгновение он не двигался. И только когда двери лифта начали закрываться, он осознал, как поступает. Он бросился за Джоном и, успев нажать кнопку, остановил лифт.  
  
\- А что делать мне, Джон? – тихо спросил он. Смыслов, скрытых в этой фразе, было немало.  
  
Кеннес лишь пожал плечами.  
  
\- Да мне все равно, Дориан. Забери сегодня все свое из моей квартиры. Может, встанешь в пару со Шталь. Она хороший коп, – Джон стукнул по кнопке, и створки лифта захлопнулись, оставив Дориана одного и в замешательстве.  
  
\- Побеседуем у меня в кабинете, Дориан, – негромко произнесла за его спиной Мальдонадо. Она миновала офис и, подождав Дориана, закрыла за ним дверь, а затем опустилась на край стола и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
\- Капитан? – осторожно обратился к ней Дориан.  
  
\- Я отдала Кеннексу распоряжение посетить психотерапевта в обязательном порядке. Я прощала ему почти все его выходки, но его и без того вспыльчивый характер стал еще хуже, а сегодня он заснул прямо на работе, будучи при исполнении. Если он не сделает что-нибудь с тем, что его гложет, он погибнет сам и, возможно, послужит причиной смерти других. Он предпочел уволиться вместо того, что принять эту ситуацию.  
  
Дориан кивнул.  
  
\- Он совсем не спит, – признался он.  
  
\- Это станет ясно любому, кто на него посмотрит. Дориан, я не знаю, как поступят с тобой, если Кеннекс не отменит свое решение отказаться от должности, когда остынет.  
  
\- Я коп, капитан. Я могу помогать другому детективу, – это было правдой, но лишь наполовину. Он знал, что его повторно активировали специально для того, чтобы он работал вместе с Кеннексом. Он был устаревшей моделью, ему не доверяли. Он не хотел другого напарника, да даже если бы и захотел, кто согласился бы работать с ним?   
Мальдонадо поймала его взгляд.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял отгул на сегодня, Дориан. Увидим, сможешь ли ты хоть немного вразумить Джона.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что у меня получится, капитан. Он велел мне забрать свои вещи и покинуть его квартиру.  
  
Она побледнела, словно бы сказанное Джоном значило больше, чем считал Дориан.  
  
\- Не дай ему прогнать тебя, – приказала она. – Возьми больше одного дня. Возьми неделю, если понадобится. Будь рядом с Джоном. Я не хочу, чтобы он… – она замешкалась, – причинил себе вред, – наконец закончила она.  
  
_Самоубийство_ , понял Дориан скрытый смысл и снова ощутил, как понизился уровень его заряда. Эта мысль причиняла слишком много боли, чтобы ее можно было выразить словами.  
  
\- Ясно, – ответил он, когда опять смог говорить.  
  
\- Тебя нужно подбросить?  
  
\- Полагаю, что да. Думаю, Джон взял машину, хотя и не должен был, если он всерьез решил уволиться.  
  
Последняя фраза вернула на ее лицо знакомую привычную улыбку. Она нажала кнопку, вызывая кого-то в свой кабинет.  
  
\- Я дам Джону двухнедельный отпуск по болезни, а у тебя теперь особое задание. Детектив Шталь отвезет тебя домой.  
  
\- Спасибо, капитан.  
  
Она встала и обогнула стол.  
  
\- И еще кое-что. Возможно, психотерапевт, назначенный полицией, был для Джона не лучшим вариантом. Есть другой человек, которого я бы порекомендовала. Я отправлю тебе информацию, просто на случай если ты сможешь его убедить.  
  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – пообещал Дориан.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Дорогой, я дома!  
  
Горькие слова эхом разнеслись по пустой квартире. Кеннекс засмеялся, грубо и сухо. Лучше ему привыкнуть к одиночеству. Дориан принадлежал городу, а не ему. Если бы он не был копом, он вообще не смог бы быть с Дорианом.  
  
Он вытащил свое барахло из коробки, принесенной из полицейского департамента, и хмуро уставился на образовавшуюся маленькую горку. Среди старых флаконов из-под таблеток, шоколадных батончиков и запасного ремня был пистолет, который он должен был сдать почищенным и блестящим еще в участке. Он долго смотрел на него, прежде чем перевел свое внимание на пустую коробку. Он вполне мог бы упаковать вещи Дориана. Для них обоих было бы проще, если бы он съехал как можно скорее.  
  
Кеннекс забрал то, что принадлежало Дориану, из гостиной и кухни и свалил их вместе. Он бросил взгляд на шкаф, в котором полицейская форма Дориана висела рядом с его собственной. К этому он еще не был готов.  
  
Он стащил с себя куртку, затем брюки. Снял свою синтетическую ногу и подсоединил ее к заряжающему устройству, потом, используя костыль, доковылял до кухни. В шкафу с посудой была бутылка виски. Он открыл ее, отхлебнул большим глотком прямо из горлышка и неуклюже потащился к дивану. Может, если он напьется как следует, ему удастся поспать без сновидений.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Первым, что увидел Дориан, шагнув за порог, была коробка с его вещами, ну или с их частью. Получается, Джон был серьезен, когда потребовал, чтобы он съехал. Осознание этого причинило ему сильную боль, но он помнил бледное лицо Мальдонадо.  
  
_Я не хочу, чтобы он причинил себе вред_ , сказала она.  
  
Он проигнорировал коробку и тихо прошел вглубь квартиры.  
Джона он нашел на диване, рядом с бутылкой виски. Быстрый анализ успокоил Дориана – Джон спал, невредимый и не находившийся в нетрезвом состоянии, хотя, несомненно, он пил. Дориан подхватил бессознательного мужчину на руки и отнес его в спальню. Он осторожно опустил Джона на кровать и подтянул вверх покрывало, укутав его. Он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его, но не захотел лишать его первого спокойного сна за многие недели.  
  
Вместо этого Дориан отошел обратно к коробке и начал раскладывать вещи обратно по своим местам. Он вернул виски на кухню и приготовил кое-что от головной боли, которая точно будет мучить Джона, когда тот проснется.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Джон закричал во сне. Этот звук был Дориану слишком знаком – кошмар вернулся. Дориан оставил таблетки и направился обратно в спальню. Он снял ботинки и куртку и убрал их в шкаф. Потом он скользнул на кровать рядом с Джоном.  
  
Движение матраса прервало его сон, и он резко открыл глаза. Пару мгновений он оглядывался по сторонам, дико, растерянно, плохо понимая, что происходит. Потом его взгляд остановился на Дориане, и что-то, похожее на боль, исказило его лицо.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты съехал сегодня же, – ровно сказал он. – У нас ничего не выйдет.  
  
Дориан пропустил его слова мимо ушей и, наклонившись к нему, нежно прикоснулся губами к его лбу, а затем – ко рту. Он сканировал тело Джона, пока целовал его, наблюдая за повышением температуры и приливом крови в области паха.  
  
Стон Джона подтвердил то, что Дориан уже знал, но через секунду он отодвинулся.  
  
\- Я серьезно, Дориан. Ты должен уйти.  
  
_Не дай ему прогнать себя_.  
  
\- Я не уйду, – твердо ответил Дориан. – Ты сказал, что это мой дом.  
Джон сел в кровати, с трудом помогая себе одной рукой.  
  
\- Я не могу толком позаботиться о себе, когда ты здесь, – пожаловался он. – Ты делаешь меня слабым.  
  
Это было личным страхом Дориана, тем, о котором он никому не говорил, но его боязнь за Джона была сильнее.  
  
\- Это бред, Джон. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я делил с тобой постель, тогда просто скажи мне. Я все равно не сплю. Но я не покину свой единственный дом.  
  
\- Черт возьми, да я не могу так спать! – прорычал Джон.  
  
\- Ты _никак_ не спишь, – напомнил ему Дориан. – Так что вместо этого я тебя обниму, и мы поболтаем.  
  
\- Да пошел ты в задницу!  
  
\- Не сегодня, – поспешно добавил Дориан. – Мы поговорим не о твоих снах или твоих проблемах, если ты сам не захочешь, но мы поговорим, Джон.  
  
Джон закатил глаза, но позволил Дориану обвиться вокруг него. Они лежали в обнимку, одна рука Дориана служила голове Джона подушкой.  
  
\- Ну, говори уж, – грубо бросил Джон.  
  
Дориан же хотел, чтобы говорил Джон.  
  
\- Работы на сегодня у нас все равно нет. Опиши, каким бы был твой идеальный день. Полдень воскресенья, может быть. Чем бы ты занялся? Кого бы хотел увидеть? – он поцеловал Джона в висок. – Закрой глаза, представь это и расскажи.  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
\- Я бы хотел провести один последний день с Анной, – произнес он.  
Эти слова причинили ему страдания, когда Дориан задумался об их значении. Он знал, что Джону было плохо, но он готов был позволить себе принять немного боли, если бы это помогло. Поэтому он тоже сомкнул веки и сказал мягким голосом:  
  
\- И что бы вы делали?  
  
Тело Джона напряглось. Дориан погладил его по руке, помогая успокоиться, и ждал.  
  
\- Я бы спросил ее, почему она была со мной. Я бы спросил, любила ли она меня когда-нибудь, или это все было ложью, – в конце концов признался Джон. Его пальцы потянулись к отсутствующей ноге. – Как она могла так со мной поступить, волновалась ли она обо мне? Но если нет, почему _я_ не знал, Дориан? Я что, настолько тупой?  
  
Дориан снова провел ладонью по руке Джона, ничего не сказав, позволяя ранить свою душу, чтобы облегчить боль Джона.  
  
\- Ответь мне, Дориан. Скажи, _как_ она могла сделать _такое_ со мной?  
  
Дориан поцеловал Джона, так сильно, как позволяло ему его положение.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Джон. Трудно представить, что она не любила тебя. Но я не имею понятия, почему все, кто тебя знает, не любят тебя так же, как я.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
\- Ага, точно. Я неудачник, и все это понимают. Кроме тебя.  
  
Дориан улыбнулся.  
  
\- О, я тоже это понимаю. Но это не мешает мне любить тебя, – он переместился так, чтобы оказаться над Джоном, и посмотрел на него. – Ты человек, которому пришлось пережить больше, чем способны многие. У тебя проблемы, все это видят, но ты все равно нравишься им, и они тебя уважают.  
  
\- _Проблемы_ , – повторил Джон. Он, нахмурившись, закрыл глаза, и процитировал: – «Детектив Кеннекс страдает от депрессии, обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, вызванного ранением, посттравматического стрессового расстройства и психологического отторжения его ноги-протеза».  
  
\- Все это правда, – согласился Дориан, – и ты начал признавать это, чувак. Если ты не…  
  
\- Признание не означает, что это мне поможет. Разве признание того, что у меня есть _проблемы_ с моей ногой, вернет мне настоящую?  
  
Дориан грустно покачал головой.  
  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было возможно, Джон, но ты знаешь, что это не так. Но подумай, чтобы было бы с тобой без синтетической ноги. Ты бы не вернулся на работу, не выводил бы всех из себя. Ты бы до сих пор был в больнице или реабилитационном центре.  
  
\- Я и так не вернусь, разве нет? Я уволился.  
  
\- Нет. Капитан Мальдонадо дала нам две недели, чтобы разобраться с этим, – Дориан умоляюще посмотрел Джону в глаза. – Джон, может, ты согласишься сходить к доктору? По крайней мере, попытайся. _Я боюсь за тебя_.  
  
То, каким был взгляд Джона, когда Дориан произнес последние слова, подтвердил его худшие опасения. Мальдонадо была права.  
  
Наконец Джон вздохнул.  
  
\- Я не сунусь к полицейскому психиатру. Но, возможно, есть еще другие варианты. Ты… ты пойдешь со мной, если мы найдем кого-то?  
  
\- Если обещаешь взять за это серьезно, то да.  
  
\- Я не могу больше выносить эти сны.  
  
\- Попытайся отдохнуть, Джон. Я буду здесь и разбужу тебя, если тебе опять начнет сниться кошмар, – Дориан оставил на его губах легкий поцелуй и снова притянул к себе мужчину. Джон зевнул и расслабился в объятиях Дориана.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _Вокруг темно, и он видит лишь мрак.  
  
Он лежит на спине, и что-то на его груди давит вниз.  
  
Раздается шум какого-то инструмента: может, циркулярной пилы или сверла. Звук совсем близко. На него накатывает паника, и он пытается избавиться от тяжести на своей груди. Ему надо освободиться! Он должен освободиться **прямо сейчас**!  
  
Внезапно появляется свет, и он понимает, что то, что удерживает его на месте, – мужчина. А тот ужасный звук идет от механического сверла у него в руках.  
  
\- Не шевелись, Джон, – говорит голос Дориана.  
  
Джон кричит, когда сверло опускается к его глазу._  
  
  
  
\- Джон! Джон, проснись!  
  
Он вернулся в сознание, отбиваясь, его нога запуталась в покрывале. Руки Дориана держали его.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Джон. Это просто кошмар. Постарайся успокоиться.  
  
Очень медленно Кеннекс пришел в себя. Колотящееся сердце замедлило свой бег, и он снова смог дышать ровно, а не часто и тяжело. Дориан отпустил его и отошел на шаг от кровати.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что разбудишь меня, – обвинил его Кеннекс. Почему ему продолжало сниться, как Дориан причиняет ему боль? В этом не было никакого смысла!  
  
\- Я был на кухне, готовил тебе перекусить. Я прибежал сразу, как только услышал тебя, Джон. Прости. Ты спокойно проспал пять часов. Я думал…  
  
\- Ладно, проехали. Сколько сейчас?  
  
\- Почти полночь. Ты есть хочешь? Вообще должен, прошло уже пятнадцать часов, как ты ел в последний раз.  
  
В животе Кеннекса что-то одобрительно заурчало как по команде, и он улыбнулся.  
  
\- Умираю с голоду.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я сейчас все принесу.  
  
Дориан исчез на пару секунд и вернулся с тарелкой бутербродов, миской с жареным хрустящим картофелем и стаканом чая со льдом. У Джона мелькнула мысль поспорить о подобном выборе, но ему слишком сильно хотелось пить, чтобы он возражал. Он осушил половину стакана, не жалуясь, и ничего, пережил ведь. И он был чертовски голоден, подумал он, когда прикончил первый бутерброд.  
  
\- У меня что, правда получилось нормально проспать целых пять часов? – спросил он с набитым ртом. – Похоже, это рекорд.  
  
\- Возможно, то, что ты согласился на визит к врачу, позволило тебе и твоему разуму расслабиться, – предположил Дориан.  
  
Кеннекс при этих словах прищурился. _Брехня_. Он уже жалел об этом решении.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно подзарядиться? – осведомился он язвительно и с намеком.  
  
\- Нужно, но это подождет до утра, когда ты проснешься и снова будешь готов смотреть миру в лицо.  
  
\- Я больше не буду спать, – возразил Кеннекс.  
  
\- Будешь. Пяти часов не достаточно, чтобы возместить все то потерянное время, что ты провел без отдыха.  
  
Кеннекс проглотил последний кусок бутерброда.  
  
\- Дориан, ты не понимаешь. Я не могу _опять_ вернуться в этот сон. Я просто _не могу_.  
  
Дориан присел рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
\- Ты прав, я не понимаю. Я запрограммирован на эмоции, но снов я не вижу. Объясни мне, Джон. Что _настолько_ чудовищного в твоих снах?  
  
Голубые глаза андроида были наполнены волнением, и Кеннексу пришлось ему ответить.  
  
\- _Ты_ , – признался он, зная, как плохо это прозвучало.  
  
В том, как Дориан нахмурил брови, читалось замешательство.  
  
\- Я? Но мы любим друг друга, разве нет? Почему сны обо мне так ужасны, что ты даже не можешь спать?  
  
\- Потому что в них _ты причиняешь мне боль_.  
  
Глаза Дориана расширились.  
  
\- В одном из них мы принимали вместе ванну. Было здорово. Сексуально. Пока ты не толкнул меня под воду и не утопил. В другом ты просверлил мне глаз механической дрелью. Теперь тебе ясно, _почему_ я не могу спать?  
  
Дориан отодвинулся от него.  
  
\- Джон, ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебя трону, знаешь ведь? Пожалуйста, скажи, что не сомневаешься в этом.  
  
\- Я не сомневаюсь. Но мои сны…  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты ждал так долго, перед тем как сказать мне! Джон, тебе нужна помощь, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты получил ее как можно скорее.  
  
\- Я тебя уже предупредил: никаких мозгоправов из полиции.  
  
\- Никаких мозгоправов из полиции, – повторил Дориан. – У меня есть имя другого доктора, и я назначил нас к нему на прием завтра с утра. Я пойду с тобой, как я и обещал.  
  
Дориан _уже_ назначил им с ним встречу? Когда у него было время искать психотерапевтов и в одиночку выбрать врача? Кеннекс почувствовал, будто при принятии этого решения его немного оттолкнули в сторону, не беря полностью в расчет, но он был благодарен Дориану за расторопность. В этом была одна из прелестей напарника-синтетика: они были чертовски хороши в поиске информации.  
  
Он допил холодный чай и потянулся за костылем.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дориан.  
  
Кеннекс выразительно уставился на него.  
  
\- В отличие от синтетиков, мне надо ходить в туалет, – сердито проворчал он. Он поудобнее перехватил костыль и с трудом поднялся. По крайней мере, Дориану хватило ума не попытаться помочь ему. Джон медленно добрел до уборной и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
В глазах начала пульсировать боль, и он прижал пальцы к вискам, прежде чем сделал то, зачем, собственно, сюда пришел. Он действительно рассказал Дориану о своих снах. О чем, мать его, он думал? Он _пытался_ заставить Дориана _страдать_?  
  
Он взял дезинфицирующий гель и, втирая их в руки, повернулся к закрытой двери. Сегодня Дориан спас ему жизнь. Принять эту правду было тяжело, его разуму – особенно.  
  
Дориан был собственностью города. Мальдонадо должна была отдать ему приказ оставить его дом и Джона, в ту же секунду как он ушел. Если бы она так поступила, если бы Дориан забрал свои вещи и ушел, как того хотел Кеннекс, Джон засунул бы пистолет себе в рот и застрелился бы еще до полуночи. Но он не мог сделать этого, пока здесь был Дориан. Он _не хотел_ делать этого, пока здесь был Дориан. Дориан давал ему причину, чтобы жить.  
  
Поэтому, ради Дориана, он приложит все силы, встретится с этим доктором и будет надеяться, что хоть этот сумеет ему помочь.

 

*** * ***

  
Когда Джон проснулся утром, уровень мощности Дориана был опасно близок к нулю. Он думал о том, чтобы разбудить Джона и после этого «подсоединиться к розетке», когда Джон открыл глаза.  
  
\- Ты присматривал за мной всю ночь? – пробормотал он в подушку.  
  
\- Да, как и обещал, – отозвался Дориан. – Но мне надо подзарядиться, иначе я отключусь. Я закончу к тому моменту, когда ты умоешься в душе и позавтракаешь.  
  
Джон сел и покачал головой.  
  
\- Тебе понадобится не меньше четырех часов для полного заряда. Используй все это время, Дориан. Думаю, я буду в порядке.  
  
\- Три часа, – предлагает компромисс Дориан. – Мы назначены к доктору на одиннадцать.  
  
Джон с сомнением взглянул на него.  
  
\- А тебе хватит?  
  
\- Конечно, если я заряжусь еще раз перед тем, как ты ляжешь спать, – улыбнулся Дориан. – Мне приятно, что ты волнуешься обо мне.  
  
\- Конечно я волнуюсь о тебе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в хорошей форме, – слова прозвучали несколько грубовато, но Кеннекс смягчил их улыбкой и поцелуем. Будь у Дориана заряд повыше, он бы утащил его за собой в кровать, ну а так, к сожалению, ему пришлось прервать поцелуй. – Увидимся через три часа, – улыбнулся он.

 

*** * ***

  
Зарядная станция Дориана стояла в углу гостиной. Когда он подсоединялся к ней, большинство его когнитивных функций отключались, делая его состояние настолько близким к понятию «сна», насколько это было возможным. Он уже начал снимать одежду, когда заметил, что станция была на три миллиметра ближе к стене. Возможно, Джон случайно сместил ее, когда складывал в коробку вещи Дориана.  
  
Дориан вернул ее на место. Зачем бы Джону сдвигать ее всего на _три миллиметра_? Насторожившись, он наклонил станцию так, чтобы можно было увидеть заднюю ее часть, и обнаружил маленький серебряный диск, которого там точно не должно было быть. Нахмурившись, он отцепил его от зарядной станции и присмотрелся повнимательнее.  
  
Цепочки связей вспыхивали одна за другой в его сознании, пока он изучал архивы своих данных, чтобы определить предназначение этого чипа. Он не был до конца уверен, но думал, что это был какой-то передатчик. Встревоженный этой находкой он вернулся в спальню.  
  
Джон как раз собирался в ванную. Он повернулся к Дориану с ухмылкой.  
  
\- Передумал?  
  
Теплые воспоминаний о сексе в душе на миг смягчили беспокойство Дориана. Но затем он показал Джону микросхему в своей руке.  
  
\- Я нашел это на своей зарядной станции. Думаю, это жучок.  
  
Ухмылка Джона растворилась без следа.  
  
\- Кто-то прослушивал мою квартиру?  
  
\- Их может быть больше одного. Я наткнулся на этот только потому, что станция была не на своем месте. Нам надо обыскать тут все как следует.  
  
Джон неодобрительно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Тебе нужно зарядиться, Дориан. Так что шагом марш. Я позвоню Шталь и попрошу ее принести обнаружитель подслушивающих устройств.  
  
Дориан ощутил крошечный укол ревности от того, что Шталь была первым человеком, к которому Джон решил обратиться. Валери Шталь была красивой, и он знал, что Джон ей нравился. Но Джон был с ним, он был его Джоном. Однако Дориан кивнул, подавив это бесполезное чувство так сильно, как смог.  
  
\- Ладно, Джон. Но разбуди меня, если найдешь что-нибудь, хорошо?  
  
\- Обязательно, – согласился Джон.

 

*** * ***

  
_Оливковое масло_ , подумал Джон, выполняя привычную утреннюю процедуру смазывания синтетической ноги. Врача, который когда-то приладил ее ему, удар бы хватил, если б он узнал, но Дориан был прав. Оливковое масло действительно работало.  
  
Переговорное устройство на двери загудело, и лицо детектива Шталь появилось на дисплее.  
  
\- Привет, Джон, – она улыбнулась и подняла принесенный с собой кожаный чемоданчик.  
  
Кеннекс нажал кнопку, впуская ее в здание, и дернул вниз штанину, прикрывая ногу. Он вытирал остатки масла, когда она вошла в квартиру, и помахал ей полотенцем.  
  
\- Спасибо, что помогаешь нам.  
  
Она бегло огляделась по сторонам, подходя к нему.  
  
\- А где Дориан?  
  
\- Заряжается, – Кеннекс мотнул головой в сторону станции в углу. – Он всю ночь из-за меня глаз не сомкнул, так что теперь ему понадобится несколько часов, чтобы прийти в норму.  
  
\- «Всю ночь»? – Шталь опустила портфель на кухонную столешницу и оперлась на нее. – Джон, если тебе нужна компания на ночь, ты можешь позвать меня. Ты же знаешь это, да? – улыбнулась она.  
  
Она с ним _флиртовала_? Кеннекс выпрямился и снова бросил быстрый взгляд на Дориана. Он мог слышать их? Он ведь никогда толком не знал, насколько отключался Дориан, когда заряжался. А потом он решил, что это неважно. Если Шталь думала, что он был свободен, он должен был дать ей понять, что это не так.  
  
\- Я был с Дорианом, – осторожно произнес он. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы он думал, будто я заигрываю с кем-то за его спиной.  
  
Он понял, что совершил ошибку, когда она пораженно округлила глаза.  
  
\- О мой бог! Ты и Дориан?  
  
\- А что тут такого невероятного, Валери? – Кеннекс говорил очень спокойно.  
  
\- Он _не_ человек, Джон! – она всплеснула руками, будто сердилась. – И он не сексбот. Поверить не могу, что ты с ним так поступаешь!  
  
Кеннекс засмеялся.  
  
\- «Поступаю»? Он _сам_ делает свой выбор, Шталь, и его чувства тоже определяет лишь он. Если бы он не хотел меня, он бы послал меня куда подальше. По какой-то причине он меня любит.  
  
Она сделала шаг назад.  
  
\- А ты? – немного дрожащим голосом спросила она.  
  
Кеннекс почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев.  
  
\- Я его не использую, черт возьми! – он схватил чемоданчик со стола. – Спасибо, что принесли детектор, детектив Шталь. Это все что мне было нужно. Мы вернем его в участок, когда закончим.  
  
Черты ее лица застыли.  
  
\- Как угодно, – Шталь отбросила назад свои длинные волосы. – Я думаю, ты совершаешь большую ошибку, Джон.  
  
\- Но это _моя_ ошибка. И твоего мнения я не спрашиваю. А теперь уходи.  
  
Она выглядела расстроенной.  
  
\- Джон, прости. Я просто…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, уходи, – настоял он и повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы открыть портфель.  
  
\- Капитан хочет, чтобы ты оповестил нас, если найдешь жучки, – сказала она. – Позвони мне, если захочешь поговорить с _человеком_ , – язвительно добавила она.  
  
Кеннекс услышал, как захлопнулась дверь, когда она ушла, и как никогда обрадовался своему одиночеству. Был ли он прав, открыв ей правду о том, что они с Дорианом были вместе, были _парой_? Хотя у него и так было достаточно проблем. Одной меньше, одной больше – это ему погоды не сделает. Но вот если это причинит неприятности Дориану, тогда другое дело. В худшем случае Кеннекс лишился бы работы. А Дориан мог лишиться _жизни_.  
  
Кеннекс начал собирать части детектора жучков. Он делал из мухи слона, определенно. Потрясение, которое испытала Шталь, не означало, что _все_ отреагируют точно так же. Капитан Мальдонадо наверняка уже о них знала. Она отправила Дориана к нему вчера, не так ли? Все у них будет в порядке.  
  
Прибор ожил, и Кеннекс направил его на устройство, найденное Дорианом на его зарядной станции. Он совсем не удивился, когда огонек загорелся красным. Пару секунд детектор сканировал жучок и определил в нем подслушивающее устройство и передатчик. Значит, все, что они недавно сказали, уже было отправлено тому, кто за ними следил, кто бы это ни был.  
  
Включая и его разговор с детективом Шталь! Черт побери, и о чем он думал?  
  
Злясь на самого себя, Джон поднял кружку и обрушил ее на серебряный диск с такой силой, что оба предмета разлетелись на части. Он вздрогнул, когда осколок фарфора порезал ему палец, и, поднеся, его ко рту, ощутил привкус крови. Человеку, который подсунул этот жучок к нему в дом, придется заплатить. _Крепко_ заплатить.  
  
Но сперва ему надо было выяснить, кто за этим стоял. Он настроил прибор на поисковый режим и начал методично обходить квартиру.  
  
К тому времени когда Дориан отсоединился от станции, Кеннекс нашел еще шесть подслушивающих устройств. Сейчас все они были в раковине, наполненной водой. Это, возможно, им бы и не повредило, но уж точно не дало бы им и дальше шпионить.  
  
Дориан даже не взглянул на жучки. Он тепло улыбнулся Кеннексу, подошел достаточно близко, чтобы прижать его к раковине, и поцеловал его. Кеннекс, несмотря на удивление, с готовностью это принял. Он притянул Дориана поближе и поцеловал его в ответ. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, то оба улыбались.  
  
\- И чем я это заслужил? – поинтересовался Кеннекс.  
  
Голубые глаза Дориана сверкали.  
  
\- За то, что был честен с детективом Шталь, хотя она и не одобрила наш образ жизни.  
  
Веселье Кеннекса поубавилось при напоминании об этом.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что ей не понравился наш образ жизни. Ей не понравилось то, что я с синтетиком.  
  
\- Но ты поставил ее на место, – заметил Дориан, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
\- Дориан, сколько проблем это может тебе принести? Я имею ввиду… есть же правила, о которых я не знаю?  
  
Дориан нахмурился, потом выражение его лица стало пустым, пока он изучал свои файлы в поисках информации.  
  
\- Ты знаешь правила, я уверен, – наконец откликнулся он. – Но на данный момент нет никаких указов касательно личных отношений между копами и их напарниками-синтетиками, но это потому, что стандартные напарники в полиции - андроиды MX.  
  
\- Они вообще не способны на что-то личное, – проворчал Кеннекс. – Совершенно.  
  
\- Есть однако старые уставы, запрещающие сексуальные отношения между напарниками-людьми, – продолжил Дориан. – Но, технически, чтобы этот приказ распространился и на нас, я должен быть классифицирован как человек.  
  
А этого определенно не произошло бы. Кеннекс открыл рот, чтобы это озвучить, когда Дориан знаком попросил его замолчать. Через миг по щеке Дориана забегали линии огоньков, означавших, что он был на связи с участком.  
  
\- Да, детектив, я вас слушаю, – громко произнес Дориан, вызывая раздражение Кеннекса, который ненавидел слышать лишь половину разговора.  
  
\- Разумеется, это все с моего согласия, – настаивал Дориан. Его голос звучал удивленным, и Кеннекс сразу заполнил пробелы в их беседе. Как она посмела обвинить его в…  
  
\- Я знаю, Джон считает вас друзьями, – отозвался Дориан.  
  
_Да хрена с два! Друг бы не заявил подобного_.  
  
\- Учитывая этот факт, я надеюсь, вы будете уважать наше личное пространство, – Дориан ненадолго затих, затем добавил: – Спасибо. Я перезвоню вам позже.  
  
\- Шталь? – прорычал Кеннекс.  
  
\- Да. Она пообещала никому не рассказывать. Она не хочет, чтобы ты умер от смущения.  
  
\- Будто это худшее, что может случиться, – Кеннекс кивнул в сторону жучков в раковине. – Ее молчание не сильно все изменит, Дориан. Кто-то уже знает.  
  
Дориан протянул руку и достал одно из устройств.  
  
\- Понятно, – он раздавил его между большим и указательным пальцем и стряхнул остатки обратно в воду. – Они все одинаковые. Я избавлюсь от всех кроме одного - его мы отдадим Руди. Может, он выяснит, кто так тобой заинтересовался.  
  
\- Скорее, они хотят следить за _тобой_ , – предположил Кеннекс, наблюдая за тем, как Дориан уничтожал один жучок за другим.  
  
\- Маловероятно, Джон. Я всего лишь DRN, во мне нет ничего необыкновенного или особенного, – он отвернулся, и его щека снова замигала голубым. – Руди, ты сейчас можешь со мной поговорить?  
  
Джон помахал ладонью, привлекая внимание Дориана, и постучал по уху. Дориан услужливо сделал слышимыми обе стороны звонка.  
  
\- …для тебя. Что тебе нужно? – произнес Руди.  
  
\- Мы нашли семь подслушивающих устройств в квартире Джона. Они деактивированы, но нам нужно отследить того, кто принимал сигнал. Ты мог бы прийти и забрать один жучок? Нам надо уходить через полчаса, но я могу прислать тебе код входа.  
  
Руди казался довольным, когда ответил.  
  
\- Я буду рад заскочить, и передай Джону, что я принимаю миссию. Все прям как у Джеймса Бонда, правда? Обожаю работать с вами двумя, это жутко интересно!  
  
Кеннекс закатил глаза.  
  
\- У меня есть прибор получше, чем те, что обычно предоставляют в участке. Я захвачу его и позабочусь о том, что у вас все было чисто.  
  
\- Приходи, когда сможешь Руди. И спасибо от нас обоих.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Руди, видимо, бросил все свои дела и несся на всех парах, потому что он появился за десять минут до того, как они должны были уйти на прием ко врачу.  
  
Дориан открыл ему дверь.  
  
\- Проходи, Руди. Добро пожаловать к нам домой, – он намеревался своими словами открыть правду об их отношениях так же, как Джон проделал то же самое раньше с детективом Шталь, но Руди, похоже, ничего не заметил.  
  
Он поспешно проскользнул мимо Дориана, держа в руке приборчик размером с ладонь.  
  
\- Сперва дело. Давайте-ка убедимся, что вы ничего не пропустили, – он направился в спальню Джона, даже не поздоровавшись с Кеннексом.  
  
Дориан медленно последовал за ним. Он встретился глазами с Джоном в другом конце гостиной. Джон ответил ему улыбкой, которая была больше похожа на то, что он скривился и одновременно выразительно пожал плечами. _Вот тебе Руди_ , говорили эти жесты.  
  
Когда Дориан вошел в спальню, он обнаружил, что Руди не рыскал в поисках жучков, а уставился на кровать. Она была не заправлена, простыни помяты, силуэты двух тел были настолько очевидны, что даже Руди не смог этого не заметить. Дориан замялся в дверном проеме, приготовившись к той же реакции, которая недавно была у Шталь.  
  
Руди, крутанувшись на пятках, посмотрел на Дориана и на Джона, вставшего рядом с ним.  
  
\- О Боже мой! Вы вместе, – сказал он, и широкая ухмылка расползлась по его лицу. – Это просто поразительно! Вы хоть знаете, как редко такое случается? У вас устойчивые отношения? Есть проблемы с… эм…  
  
\- Руди! – перебил его Джон.  
  
Дориан поспешил вмешаться прежде, чем Джон выпалил что-то неуместное.  
  
\- Руди, притормози, пожалуйста. Нам нужно, чтобы ты взглянул на устройство и сказал нам, можешь ли ты отследить его. Нам надо выяснить, кто прослушивал эту квартиру.  
  
\- Ну здесь-то все чисто, – Руди постучал по детектору. – Я сделаю все, что смогу, когда вы ответите на мои вопросы. Я несу за тебя ответственность, Дориан.  
  
Дориан почувствовал, как рука Джона скользнула ему на талию.  
  
\- Ну спрашивай, – Джон сказал это голосом, тон которого был совсем близко к тому, чтобы зазвенеть от злости.  
  
Руди, должно быть, услышал эту грань, потому что с трудом сглотнул. Потом он взглянул на Дориана.  
  
\- Это отношения, или то, чем вы с Джоном просто занимаетесь? – нервно произнес он.  
  
\- Мы пара. Мы заботимся друг о друге, – ответил Дориан. Он хотел сказать, _мы любим друг друга_ , но Джон этих слов никогда не говорил. – Теперь мы можем проверить остальную квартиру?  
  
\- C вами двумя никакого веселья, – пожаловался Руди, но выпрямился и зашагал к двери вместе с прибором.  
  
Дориан отступил в сторону, давая Руди возможность покинуть комнату. Когда он проходил мимо, Джон поднял другую руку, опустив ее на ягодицу Дориана и притянув его поближе. Они поцеловались, не спеша, и Дориан захотел, чтобы у них было побольше времени.  
  
Когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, Руди опять на них пялился.  
  
\- Как я уже говорил, вы двое просто удивительные. Это для меня как подарок. Спасибо, друзья, – он отвернулся и начал обыскивать кухню.  
  
\- Жучки, которые мы уже нашли, в раковине, – сообщил ему Джон. – Нам пора, Руди, иначе мы опоздаем. Закроешь за нами, когда мы уйдем?  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Тебе не кажется странным, что Руди так легко все принял? – спросил Кеннекс, сидя за рулем.  
  
\- Ничуть, – отозвался Дориан, удивленный вопросом. – Он открыт для всего нового, и он не смотрит на таких как я свысока, считая нас хуже людей.  
  
_О, а вот это было больно_. Джон дотянулся до бедра Дориана и слегка сжал его; единственный знак внимания, который он мог оказать, когда вел машину.  
  
\- Эти несчастные MX даже не представляют, что теряют, – бросил он, быстро улыбнувшись.  
  
Дориан ответил ухмылкой.  
  
\- О, я полагаю, они знают. Хотя я не думаю, что их это сильно волнует, – его ладонь на секунду опустилась на руку Джона. – Ты переживаешь из-за встречи с доктором Греем?  
  
Джон нахмурился, но честно признался:  
  
\- Да. Да, я переживаю. Я плохо схожусь с врачами или адвокатами. Но ты же будешь со мной, да? – он ненавидел нуждаться в том, чтобы его таким образом успокаивали. Но он месяцами торчал на терапии после комы, и ничего ему не помогло. В основном потому что это были тяжелые времена, и он с трудом справлялся всей той хрени, что случилась с ним. В этот раз он пообещал попытаться, и это пугало его больше, чем он хотел признаться себе.  
  
\- Я с тобой, Джон, – просто сказал Дориан.  
  
\- Где ты вообще нашел этого доктора? – поинтересовался Кеннекс, включая правый поворотник, прежде чем, ускорившись, крутануть в сторону руль.  
  
\- Его рекомендовала капитан Мальдонадо. Она проинформировала меня, что если ты не захочешь идти к полицейскому психотерапевту, Грей будет для нас лучшим вариантом.  
  
\- Для нас? – вздрогнув, повторил Кеннекс. – То есть, она о нас знает? _И ты не подумал рассказать мне об этом?_  
  
\- Я ей ничего не подтвердил, но по тому, как она говорила, я уверен, она догадалась.  
  
\- Еще одно имя можно вычеркнуть из списка, – кисло буркнул Кеннекс. – Все что теперь надо сделать, это сообщить Полу, и тогда весь участок будет в курсе.  
  
\- Почему-то я уверен, что детектив Пол не одобрит эту новость.  
  
\- Ага, ну, он может идти к лешему, – проворчал Кеннекс.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Офис доктора Грея представлял из себя сплошные белые стены и стекло. По крайней мере, это означало, что доктор неплохо зарабатывает. Он, возможно, знал, что делает.  
  
Дориан приблизился к стойке регистрации, чтобы сообщить об их прибытии, пока Джон сел в комнате ожидания.  
  
\- Джон Кеннекс и Дориан. Нам назначено на одиннадцать.  
  
\- Джон Кеннекс есть в списке, – произнесла секретарь, едва обратив на него внимание. – Дориан это имя или фамилия?  
  
Дориан почувствовал первые поползновения настоящего беспокойства. Это представляло из себя проблему?  
  
\- Просто Дориан, – уточнил он. – У меня нет фамилии.  
  
\- Это шутка, да? – вот тогда она подняла на него голову.  
  
\- Нет, не шутка, – испытывая отчетливое ощущение дискомфорта, отозвался Дориан.  
  
\- Простите, я не догадывалась, что вы синтетик. Присаживайтесь, Дориан. Когда доктор будет готов, вас вызовут.  
  
_Я не люблю это слово_ , подумал Дориан, но мысль эту не озвучил.  
  
\- Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и направился к свободному месту рядом с Джоном.  
  
\- Все в порядке? – слишком небрежно спросил Джон. Он наверняка слышал все или хотя бы часть.  
  
\- Думаю, мне нужна фамилия, – вздохнул Дориан. – «0167» для этого не слишком подходит.  
  
\- Ты мог бы сказать, что ты Кеннекс, – предложил Джон.  
  
Электронное сердце Дориана сделало скачок.  
  
\- Это ведь было бы неправдой, Джон.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Юридически - нет. Но мы живем вместе, и в подобной ситуации меня бы это не беспокоило.  
  
Дориан посмотрел на него, широко улыбаясь.  
  
\- В самом деле, Джон?  
  
\- Только не поднимай шуму по этому поводу, – фыркнул Джон, но Дориана это не обмануло. Джон действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. И его улыбка не исчезла.  
  
Раздался звуковой сигнал, и бесплотный голос проинформировал:  
  
\- Дориан и Джон Кеннекс. Доктор готов вас принять.  
  
Они шагнули за порог кабинета бок о бок. Дориану было хорошо впервые с того момента, как Джон покинул участок. Но в следующий миг все изменилось.  
  
Доктор Грей _не был_ человеком.  
  
Дориан до той минуты и понятия об этом не имел, и столкновение с другим андроидом прошило потрясением его систему. Джон ему этого никогда не простит. Он с тревогой повернулся к напарнику, коснувшись его руки.  
  
\- Джон, я не знал. Мы можем не оставаться, если ты не хочешь, – он говорил тихо, но понимал, что доктор его слышал, и надеялся, что эта модель не обидится на его слова.  
  
Джон мельком взглянул на доктора.  
  
\- Мы ведь уже здесь, – заметил он, но это Дориана не успокоило.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что анд… этот доктор тебе поможет, – настаивал он.  
  
\- _Ты_ помог мне. Может, и ему это удастся, – Джон посмотрел на Дориана. – Мы уже пришли сюда, Дориан. Если я выйду через эту дверь, обратного пути не будет.  
  
_Тогда, ладно_ … Дориан опустил руку на изгиб спины Джона, мягко направляя его.  
  
Доктор Грей ждал их с таким видом, будто он не был свидетелем их короткой беседы.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать. Я доктор Грей. Прошу вас _обоих_ садиться.  
  
Джон первым опустился в удобное обитое кресло. Дориан устроился возле него. Он чувствовал желание извиниться перед Греем, но если бы он попытался, это бы выставило Джона не в лучшем свете. И он держал рот на замке.  
  
\- Джон, – начал Грей, – ваш предыдущий доктор переслал мне ваши записи. Если после этого сеанса вы решите, что я для вас неподходящий врач, я удалю все файлы о вас из моих систем. Но пока мне полностью известна ваша история. Вас это устраивает?  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
\- Да. Думаю, да.  
  
Грей перевел свое внимание на Дориана.  
  
\- Дориан, вы находитесь здесь, потому что настаивали на этом, когда назначались на прием. Однако, если вы здесь не для парной терапии, предложений о которой не указано в карте Джона, я буду признателен, если вы не будете появляться на последующих встречах. Я хотел поставить вас в известность, прежде чем мы начнем.  
  
Дориан согласно наклонил голову, уже готовый оспорить это заявление, но не сейчас.  
  
\- Я понимаю, – произнес он.  
  
\- Благодарю. А теперь почему бы вам не рассказать мне, что вас беспокоит?  
  
\- Боже, док, – протянул Джон. – Если вы скачали записи обо мне, вы уже и так должны все знать. У меня же есть постоянный список проблем.  
  
\- Вы всегда так уклоняетесь от серьезных вопросов? – осведомился доктор Грей.  
  
\- Всегда, – ответил за него Дориан.  
  
Доктор пристально уставился на него.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, позвольте Джону говорить самому, – сделал он замечание.  
  
\- Да все в порядке, док. Он прав, – подтвердил Джон.  
  
\- Но я работаю не так. Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснили мне, почему вы пришли сюда. И, прошу, зовите меня Грей. Именно так ко мне обращаются все мои клиенты.  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вздох.  
  
\- Я мог бы сказать, что я тут, потому что я потеряю работу, если не соглашусь на терапию, но… – он умолк.  
  
Дориан бросил ему взгляд, который, как он надеялся, выражал поддержку. Он хотел протянуть руку и дотронуться до Джона, но тому это бы не понравилось.  
  
Джон сглотнул комок в горле.  
  
\- Черт. Правда в том, что мне нужна помощь. У меня ужасные кошмары. Я не могу спать. У меня… ну, я всегда был раздражительным, но теперь я выхожу из себя даже из-за пустяков. Они впихнули меня в ту группу по управлению гневом, но это сделало все только хуже. Я чувствую себя так, словно не могу вздохнуть свободно. Единственное хорошее, что есть в моей жизни, это Дориан.  
  
\- Вы потеряли ногу в засаде? – продолжил Грей.  
  
Джон ограничился простым кивком, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
  
\- И после этого ранения вы провели в коме восемнадцать месяцев, что делает предположение о посттравматическом стрессе наиболее очевидным вариантом. Полагаю, ваш психотерапевт из департамента полиции дальше этого не зашел. Вы согласны с поставленным диагнозом?  
  
Дориан ожидал от Джона какой-то бойкой и неискренней реакции, но Джон медлил, серьезно раздумывая над вопросом.  
  
Наконец он ответил:  
  
\- Я не знаю. Наверное, это имеет смысл. Мне не нравится вешать на _это_ ярлыки.  
  
\- Почему нет?  
  
\- Потому что они не приближают меня к сути проблемы, они не объясняют, как это исправить. Я вчера был в шаге от того, что засунуть пистолет себе в рот. Дориан успокоил меня, заставил передумать. Но если бы я все же сделал это, то какая была бы разница, было ли это ПТСР или еще какая-нибудь хрень? Я все равно бы сдох.  
  
\- Понятно. Тогда мы не будем волноваться о «ярлыках». Вам нужна терапия и, возможно, лекарства, чтобы помочь вам пережить кризисную ситуацию.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь травиться какими-то наркотиками! – моментально вспыхнул Джон. – Я коп. Я лишусь работы.  
  
\- Нет, не лишитесь. Есть очень много офицеров полиции, которые принимают препараты по физическим или психологическим причинам. В худшем случае вам придется перенести возвращение на работу на пару недель, пока мы подберем для вас подходящие медикаменты.  
  
\- И все равно я не хочу глотать таблетки, – уперся Джон.  
  
\- У вас были вспышки памяти касательно обстоятельств, при которых вы лишились ноги?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Вам это снится? Вы упоминали кошмары.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты должен говорить правду, Джон, – тихо встрял Дориан.  
  
\- Ты о чем? Это и есть правда, – возразил Кеннекс.  
  
\- Ты рассказал мне вчера о твоих снах. Они были не о той облаве.  
  
\- Джон? – осторожно обратился к нему Грей.  
  
Он издал раздраженный звук.  
  
\- Раньше кошмары были об этом. Недавно они изменились. Мне снится… Дориан. То, как он причиняет мне боль. Или как убивает меня.  
  
Грей откинулся назад на спинку кресла.  
  
\- В ваших файлах указано, что Дориан ваш партнер на работе. Очевидно, что вы близкие друзья. Или между вами нечто большее? – он посмотрел на Дориана. – В этом вопросе вы можете поучаствовать.  
  
Дориан внезапно понял, почему Джон хотел соврать. Прежде чем он сформулировал ответ, прошло несколько сотен наносекунд.  
  
\- Мы любовники, – произнес он. Пожалуй, это были самые подходящие слова. Честные, но неопределенные, неясные.  
  
\- Понятно, – опять повторил Грей. Он повернулся к Джону. – Если вы не согласитесь принимать препараты, вам понадобится как минимум шесть недель интенсивного лечения, прежде чем мы закончим.  
  
\- _Шесть_ недель? – запротестовал Джон.  
  
\- Возможно, дольше. Вам придется посещать занятия групповой терапии три раза в неделю…  
  
\- У меня не слишком приживаюсь в группах, до… Грей.  
  
\- Это не управление гневом. Это ПТСР группа, в которой все, включая самого психиатра, который проводит собрания, испытали потрясения, схожие с вашими. Это не обсуждается. В два других дня вы будете встречаться со мной лично. Я не могу гарантировать, что к концу шести недель вы полностью вернетесь в норму или что вам станет намного лучше. Но если вы будете посещать встречи и будете стараться, то в таком случае я обещаю, что по истечении этого срока вы будете глубже понимать суть вашей проблемы, и тогда у вас будет возможность принимать решения о вашем будущем, – взгляд Грея, направленный на Джона, был непреклонен. – Или вы можете вернуться домой и подождать, пока вам еще раз не захочется - как вы выразились? - «засунуть пистолет себе в рот».  
  
Это уже было грубо, и Дориан почти выразил неодобрение, но Джон снова глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Полагаю, особого выбора у меня нет. Дориан так и так заставит меня.  
  
Грей мельком покосился на Дориана, поведшего плечами. Он не мог «заставить» Джона что-либо сделать. Хотя он мог попытаться.  
  
\- Хорошо, – оживился Грей. – Ваше первое собрание состоится сегодня, – он протянул дата-чип. – Здесь указано время и место. Группа собирается вечером по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Поскольку вы с Дорианом работаете вместе, я предлагаю вам встретиться с вашим капитаном и сообщить о том, что вы берете отпуск по болезни. Увидимся завтра. В этот раз приходите один, – он подчеркнуто посмотрел на Дориана.  
  
Тот кивнул в знак согласия, думая над тем, что Джон будет делать в этом случае.  
  
\- У вас есть вопросы? – осведомился Грей.  
  
Они оба молчали несколько секунд, потом Джон кашлянул:  
  
\- Ну… эта групповая штука… Вы там будете?  
  
\- Нет, ее ведет мой коллега. Его зовут Билл. На занятиях не называют никаких фамилий, никогда. Вы сможете беседовать о чем угодно, и это будет конфиденциальным. Но вы _должны_ будете _говорить_ , Джон.  
  
Джон не выглядел довольным, скорее, он испытывал неудобства.  
  
\- Слушайте, я попробую. Но именно попробую. Я уже сказал, в группах я не приживаюсь. Наверное, понадобится несколько таких встреч, пока я смогу освоиться.  
  
Дориан пристально уставился на него, не замечая признаков лжи. Кто ты такой, и куда подевался настоящий Джон Кеннекс?  
  
\- Дориан, у вас есть вопросы?  
  
Да, у Дориана была парочка. Или парочка тысяч.  
  
\- Думаю, всего один. Я понимаю, вы не хотите, чтобы я появлялся на этих встречах вместе с Джоном, но я хочу помочь ему. Как?  
  
\- Как по мне, вы уже помогаете. Просто продолжайте делать все то же самое, Дориан. Для Джона важно пройти эту терапию самому, но мы покончим с кризисной ситуацией, и нам может понадобиться ваше участие. До тех пор я больше ничего не могу предложить.  
  
\- Спасибо, доктор Грей, – искренне поблагодарил Дориан.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

\- Привет, Джон, это Руди, – на линии были помехи, но голос Руди все же было различить.  
  
Кеннекс повысил голос, чтобы и его самого можно было услышать как можно четче.  
  
\- Да, что у тебя?  
  
\- Боюсь, не очень много. В том устройстве, которое ты сохранил, нет ничего особенного, к тому моменту как я принес его в лабораторию, оно больше не отправляло сигнал, так что ничего отследить не удалось. Признаков видеосъемки я не обнаружил, но я бы поставил на то, что тот, кто за тобой следил, все же озаботился и этим. Лучше держи шторы закрытыми.  
  
\- Шторы? Да кто ими пользуется? – удивился Кеннекс.  
  
\- _Я_! И дело не в этом. Что-то происходит, детектив, и если только они не вернутся и опять не нашпигуют твою квартиру жучками, я ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе выяснить, кто это.  
  
До этого Кеннексу не приходило в голову, что их таинственный шпион и впрямь мог подсунуть новых жучков. Черт побери, он действительно не мог спокойно вздохнуть!  
  
Он усмирил моментально вспыхнувший гнев и сильнее надавил на педаль газа.  
  
\- В любом случае спасибо, Руди. Если нам еще понадобится помощь, ты будешь нашей палочкой-выручалочкой.  
  
\- Ух ты, правда? Палочка-выручалочка. Мне нравится.  
  
\- Еще поговорим, Руди, – Кеннекс окончил вызов прежде, чем Руди продолжил бормотать и дальше. Ему нравился этот парень, действительно нравился, но если бы болтовня была Олимпийским видом спорта, золото в нем Руди было бы обеспечено.  
  
\- С твоей стороны это было мило, – сказал Дориан. – Руди приятно, когда ты с ним вежлив и добр.  
  
_Что конкретно было **милым**? То, что он повесил трубку?_  
  
\- Да какая ему разница? – спросил Кеннекс.  
  
\- Такая, что он твой друг. Ну или, по крайней мере, он так думает. Он хочет быть частью нашей жизни, – отозвался Дориан.  
  
Кеннекс ненадолго задумался об этом.  
  
\- Он мой друг, – согласился он. – Я доверяю Руди почти так же как Сандре.  
  
\- Сандре? – повторил Дориан. – Неплохо, что у тебя хорошие отношения с капитаном. Она нам обоим здорово помогала.  
  
\- Да, – кивнул Кеннекс. – Наверное, нам надо вместе наведаться к ней по поводу этого отгула.  
  
\- Она ведь дала нам две недели, даже не сказав тебе. Я уверен, что если выбор встанет между _шестью_ неделями и тем, что она может лишиться тебя, она не будет возражать против первого.  
  
Кеннекс не думал, что он был важен для Мальдонадо так, как полагал Дориан. Она поддерживала его, когда он вышел из комы, была ему хорошим другом. Она и сейчас оставалась такой. Но он здорово подорвал ее терпение за последние недели, и он это знал. Сейчас, спустя некоторое – короткое, но все же – время, она, может, будет ему рада.  
  
Но Дориану он сказал другое.  
  
\- Ну, возможно, мне она и сделает эту поблажку, но что насчет тебя? Мне кажется, твой шестинедельный отпуск не сильно понравится тому, перед кем она отчитывается, – он свернул на парковку их полицейского участка и, увидев, что его привычное место уже было занято, спокойно поставил машину на зарезервированном кем-то другим без малейших угрызений совести.

 

*** * ***

****  
Сандра Мальдонадо едва успела подхватить падающую челюсть, когда заметила Кеннекса и Дориана, выходящих из лифта. Она стояла в дверях своего кабинета, когда Кеннекс взглянул в ее сторону, и сразу позвала его кивком головы. Кеннекс был одет в гражданское, а не в форму, что означало, что он был здесь не из-за работы. Но он _был здесь_. И он был _жив_ , и она твердо верила, что все это было благодаря стараниям Дориана.  
  
Кеннекс без ее просьбы закрыл за ними дверь и повернулся к Мальдонадо.  
  
\- Капитан, прежде чем вы что-нибудь скажите, можно сначала я?  
  
Такая просьба была необычно вежливой, и она могла лишь согласиться.  
  
\- Я слушаю.  
  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что наговорил вчера. Я пересек границы дозволенного.  
  
Она подняла брови.  
  
\- Должно быть, ты чертовски сильно чего-то хочешь, – Кеннекс не ответил, и Мальдонадо вздохнула. – Извинения приняты, Джон. Я уже обо всем забыла.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Так что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Мне необходимы шесть недель отпуска по болезни для того, чтобы я мог пройти терапию. Может, больше, но док считает, что шести хватит. Если все выгорит, вы для разнообразия увидите нормального человека за моим столом.  
  
Долгий выдох выдал ее облегчение.  
  
\- Это хорошие новости, Джон. Какого врача ты посещаешь?  
  
\- Того, которого рекомендовали вы - Грея. Я не прыгаю от счастья при мысли об этой интенсивной терапии, но вчерашний день был… Я не смогу пережить еще один такой. Грей обещал, что поможет мне, и по какой-то причине я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
\- Я очень рада это слышать, – честно поблагодарила она. – Будет тебе шесть недель. Если потребуется больше, попроси Грея сообщить мне об этом, и я сделаю все официально, – она взглянула на Дориана и поняла, почему Джон начал с извинений.  
  
Дориан заговорил, не дожидаясь, пока она задаст вопрос.  
  
\- Я хочу помочь Джону пройти через это. Доктор Грей сказал, что я лучше всех смогу поддержать его, и я искренне верю этому. Я вернусь на работу, если вы захотите, но…  
  
\- Ты здесь не принесешь никакой пользы, если будешь постоянно думать о Кеннексе, – перебила она. По правде, она не была уверена, что найдется еще один детектив, который будет счастлив напарнику-DRN. – У меня есть некоторая свобода действий, так что твое особое задание увеличивается до шести недель, но ты должен будешь регулярно докладывать мне обо всем. Каждые два дня, ладно? Простого звонка вполне хватит.  
  
\- Благодарю, капитан. Я позабочусь о нем.  
  
\- Я это знаю. А теперь выметайтесь отсюда. Может, я как-нибудь к вам заеду и посмотрю, как у вас дела. Если ты не против, Джон.  
  
Но он внезапно посерьезнел.  
  
\- Капитан, при других обстоятельствах я был бы счастлив, но сейчас… В общем, есть кое-что, что вам следует знать.  
  
Сандра нахмурилась.  
  
\- О Боже. Что еще случилось?  
  
\- Кто-то прослушивал мою квартиру. Не имею понятия, как долго. Руди может рассказать вам поподробнее, хотя нам все еще известно немногое. Я, конечно же, буду рад видеть вас, но наши встречи не должны будут включать в себя обсуждение какой-либо конфиденциальной информации. То, что мы избавились от жучков, не значит, что они не появятся снова.  
  
\- Кому могло понадобиться следить за тобой? – удивилась она.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
\- Капитан, если б я знал, я бы бил ему морду прямо сейчас.  
  
Она позволила себе улыбнуться.  
  
\- О, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Хочешь подать официальное заявление? У тебя есть на это полное право.  
  
\- Пока нет. Я собираюсь посмотреть, что мы сможем выяснить, не привлекая лишнего внимания. У нас недавно уже было несколько утечек. К тому же, есть очень маленькая вероятность, что это связано с… – Кеннекс не закончил предложение, но она и сама догадалась.  
  
\- Все ясно. Держите меня в курсе, – новости зародили волнения, но когда двое мужчин вышли из ее кабинета, Сандра почувствовала, словно с ее плеч упала целая гора. Она даже не осознавала, насколько это было важно для нее. Жизнь Джона Кеннекса, возможно, скоро наладится.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Пятеро людей в комнате выглядели такими же беспокойными, каким себя чувствовал Кеннекс. Он приблизился к шестому – большому здоровяку с рыжими волосами – и, надеясь, что обращается к тому человеку, спросил:  
  
\- Извините, это собрание ПТСР группы?  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
  
\- Да, вы не ошиблись. Я Билл, куратор.  
  
Кеннекс пожал крепкую ладонь.  
  
\- Джон Кен…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, только имена, Джон. Вид у вас нервный.  
  
\- Есть немного, – признался Кеннекс.  
  
\- Могу предложить кофе или ромашковый чай, если хочешь немного успокоиться. Вода для пуристов. Угощайся и устраивайся. Мы начнем через минуту.  
  
\- Спасибо, – Кеннекс отошел к указанному столу и налил себе чашку кофе, с неудовольствием отметив, что в нем не было кофеина. Может, в следующий раз он принесет с собой шесть бутылок пива, чтоб не заскучали.  
  
Стулья были поставлены в неровный круг. Кеннекс, не выбирая, опустился на свободное место, пока другие тоже рассаживались. Все выжидающе уставились на Билла.  
  
Тот посмотрел на каждого, встречаясь с ними взглядом.  
  
\- Сперва мы назовем себя, потому что сегодня у нас пополнение. Ребята, это Джон. Я Билл. Я квалифицированный терапевт, и я тоже страдаю от ПТСР. Полагаю, ты выяснишь, что со мной случилось, на одном из наших занятий, но пока я распространяться об этом не буду. Кто следующий?  
  
Один за другим они представились. Марта, Майк, Чак, Сара и Беверли. Каждый сказал пару слов о том, что привело их сюда.  
  
Наконец настала очередь Кеннекса. Он откашлялся.  
  
\- Я Джон. Эм… Я коп. Около двух лет назад я участвовал в облаве, где все пошло наперекосяк, – пожалуй, над этим преуменьшением он мог бы посмеяться. – Все в моем отряде погибли, кроме меня. Мне отстрелили ногу, – он похлопал ладонью по синтетическому колену, и неестественный звук эхом разлетелся по комнате. – Когда я проснулся, оказалось, что я лишился не только этого. Думаю, справляюсь я не очень, – этого было достаточно. Он определенно сказал куда больше, чем за все недели, что он провел на собраниях другой группы.  
  
\- Хочешь еще что-нибудь добавить, Джон? – предложил ему Билл.  
  
\- Честно? Нет. Пожалуй, дальше я сегодня помолчу.  
  
Марта улыбнулась ему.  
  
\- Ты можешь немного послушать. Но мы все участвуем в разговорах, Джон. Вот почему это работает.  
  
Билл согласно кивнул и повернулся к остальным участникам группы.  
  
\- Майк, ты собирался навестить брата вчера. Не поделишься с нами, как все прошло?  
  
\- Не очень хорошо, Билл, – ответил Майк.  
  
Кеннекс сумел расслабиться, когда внимание перевели на другого человека. Он не уделил много внимания истории Майка, хотя должен был, но он слушал. После Майка заговорила Сара. Кеннекс понял, что она в группе была почти таким же новичком как и он. Она путалась в словах поначалу, нервничая, пока Билл не задал ей осторожно сформулированный вопрос, и она начала рассказывать о своих кошмарах. Они отличались от его собственных, но все равно Кеннекс внутренне содрогнулся.  
  
\- А что насчет тебя, Джон? – обратился к нему Билл. – Какие у тебя сны?  
  
\- Плохие, – резко отозвался Кеннекс, но потом он заметил взгляд Сары и не смог его проигнорировать. – Мне снится, как я потерял ногу. Почти каждую ночь. Я переживаю тот момент снова и снова, – признался он. Все смотрели на него, ожидая продолжения. Кеннекс покачал головой и нахмурил брови. – Я не могу это сделать. Не могу говорить об этом.  
  
Марта протянула руку в его сторону, и впервые Кеннекс осознал, что она была синтетической.  
  
\- Я тоже лишилась конечности, Джон. Тогда случился взрыв, и все еще вижу сны об этом каждую ночь, – она поморщилась. – Я уже давно толком не могла выспаться. Но с тех пор, как я присоединилась к этой группе, произошли изменения. Я научилась не держать это в себе. Я все еще вижу кошмары. Я все еще просыпаюсь, крича. Но все же, когда это происходит, я снова могу заснуть. Делиться этим непросто, Джон, но это помогает.  
  
Она был права. Прошлой ночью Кеннекс проспал целых пять часов, а перед этим рассказал Дориану о своих снах. Возможно, этот разговор был одной из причин, почему он смог выспаться.  
  
\- Ты живешь один, Джон? – поинтересовалась Марта.  
  
А вот эта тема была более безопасной.  
  
\- Нет, с другим человеком. Он недавно въехал.  
  
\- Это твой парень? – с ухмылкой подал голос Чак.  
  
Или не была.  
  
\- А тебе какая разница? – моментально ощетинился Кеннекс.  
  
Билл поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
\- Это всего лишь вопрос, Джон. Никто здесь тебя не осуждает. Тебе не нужно защищаться.  
  
\- Извините. Просто недавно на это не очень хорошо отреагировали, и я правда ненавижу об этом говорить. Я постоянно твержу Дориану, что я рад, что он никогда не затыкается, потому что когда бормочет он, мне не надо открывать рот.  
  
\- Наверняка он хотел прийти с тобой, да? – улыбнулась Сара.  
  
_Он ждет меня снаружи, в машине. И готов спорить, он все слышит_. Кеннекс тоже улыбнулся, подумав о Дориане.  
  
\- Ага, хотел.  
  
\- А как он относится к твоим снам? – спросил Чак.  
  
Кеннекс помедлил.  
  
\- Он помогает мне. Вчера ночью я впервые за многие месяцы смог нормально поспать ночью, потому что он был там, – но разве не было правдой и то, что кошмары усилились с тех пор, как Дориан переехал к нему? Теперь они были не только об облаве.  
  
\- Но есть что-то еще, да, Джон? – предположил Билл. – Что-то не настолько обнадеживающее?  
  
Этот мужик был хреновым телепатом.  
  
\- Иногда… – начал Кеннекс, но слова застряли у него в горле. Он нервно отхлебнул кофе, растягивая паузу. Потом попытался снова. – Иногда в этих снах появляется Дориан, – признался он. – И это плохо заканчивается.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
К тому времени как Билл подвел собрание к концу, Джон почувствовал себя опустошенным. Он не мог поверить, что выдержал все это и действительно поговорил с ними. Когда они закончили, Билл раздал еще кофе и принес пончики и печенье. Эта часть занятия Джону понравилась, но он знал, что Дориан ждал его, так что он извинился и ушел. Он подтвердил, что вернется в следующий раз.  
  
Дориан полулежал в кресле автомобиля, подсоединившись к батарее в машине.  
  
Джон постучал в окно.  
  
\- Если моя тачка не сдвинется с места, я заряжу ее от твоей задницы, – пригрозил он, прежде чем обогнул капот и подошел к двери со стороны водителя.  
  
Дориан привел сидение обратно в вертикальное положение, пока Кеннекс устраивался за рулем.  
  
\- Машина поедет, все в порядке. Ну и как прошло, Джон?  
  
Кеннекс завел двигатель.  
  
\- Сам скажи. Я в курсе, ты все слышал.  
  
\- Думаю, ты прекрасно справился. Не верится, что ты и впрямь рассказал им о том, что пережил. Это было вроде как маленькое чудо, – он оправил одежду, когда машина стартовала. – Как ты, Джон?  
  
\- Неплохо. Я не знаю, помогло ли это, но определенно было лучше, чем в той другой группе.  
  
\- Я тобой горжусь. Как считаешь, ты вернешься?  
  
\- Я и так знаю, что да.  
  
\- Тогда, думаю, следующую встречу тебе следует посетить одному, – произнес Дориан.  
  
Кеннекс отвлекся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
\- Ты был тем, кто хотел пойти, – напомнил он. Присутствие Дориана ему нравилось.  
  
\- Я нашел это в машине, – Дориан раскрыл ладонь, показывая еще один разломанный на части жучок. – Полагаю, когда мы вернемся домой, мы обнаружим новые.  
  
\- Черт! – Кеннекс снова уставился вперед, но теперь он хмурился. – А они упорные, да? Ты уже сообщил об этом Руди?  
  
\- Да. Он будет ждать у нас.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Решение дать Руди код от двери квартиры Джона явно было _ошибкой_.  
  
Его аппаратура загромоздила все кухонные столешницы и обеденный стол. Сам Руди сгорбился над последним, изучая что-то под лампой синего цвета.  
  
Реакция Джона была абсолютно предсказуемой.  
  
\- Господи, Руди, какого _хрена_ ты…  
  
Ему не дали закончить. Руди, не смотря на них, махнул рукой и выдал повелительное «Ш-ш-ш!».  
  
\- Ты на _меня_ шикнул? – взорвался Джон.  
  
Наконец Руди поднял голову и выразительно покосился на то, что было объектом его пристального внимания. То, что он отодвинулся, позволило Дориану разглядеть вещицу и быстро ее просканировать. Это было работающее подслушивающее устройство, и он тут же понял осторожность Руди.  
  
Он опустил ладонь на плечо Джона.  
  
\- Не говори ни слова, – прошептал он и повысил голос, нацепляя бодрую улыбку. – Руди, рад тебя видеть, чувак! А мы как раз собирались пропустить по кружечке пива. Присоединишься? – Джон уже набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, но Дориан повернулся к нему и положил палец ему на губы, потом указал на оборудование Руди.  
  
До Джона дошло сообщение, и он кивнул.  
  
Руди аж подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Пиво? Конечно, было бы здорово! – он схватил свой детектор жучков со стола и поспешил следом за ними.  
  
Впрочем, дальше машины они не ушли. Оказавшись в салоне, Руди включил прибор и объявил, что все чисто.  
  
\- Какого дьявола, Руди? – Джон требовал объяснений. – В моей квартире _бардак_!  
  
\- Дориан позвонил и попросил меня еще раз проверить твой дом. Я наткнулся на новые устройства в каждой комнате.  
  
\- То, что они так быстро возместили потерю старых, говорит о том, что кто-то активно наблюдает за нами, – заключил Дориан. – И этот кто-то сумел вломиться к тебе, не оставив никаких видимых следов. Они или взломали твою дверь, или…  
  
\- Или у них есть доступ к полицейской базе данных, – угрюмо бросил Джон. – Я-то считал, что был параноиком, сказав Мальдонадо, что это может быть работой кого-то изнутри. Теперь я думаю, что был _недостаточным_ параноиком.  
  
\- Я не стал их деактивировать, чтобы на другом конце не знали, что их обнаружили, – объяснил Руди. – Вся аппаратура, которую я принес, предназначена для изучения находки на месте.  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь выяснил? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Возможно. Первый жучок, который вы мне дали, был ничем не примечательным - в нем не было ничего, что помогло бы мне сузить круг тех, кто его подбросил. Новые - другие. Технология более сложная. Единственные, кто используют ее, это… ну… мы. Полиция. Или город.  
  
Дориан подверг данные обработке.  
  
\- Ты отследил сигнал? – Джон звучал все более сердито.  
  
\- Да, но это не помогло. Устройство передавало его дрону дальше по улице. Тут без шансов.  
  
\- Джон, зачем кому-то в полицейском департаменте следить за тобой? – произнес Дориан. Для него это не имело смысла. Было много причин не упускать детектива Кеннекса из виду, но ни одна из них не оправдывала этой преступной деятельности. Если только у того, кто установил жучки, не было ордера… Но это значило бы, что Джон был подозреваемым, и тоже было бессмысленно. Репутация у Джона была не ахти, но он был порядочным копом.  
  
Джон повел плечами.  
  
\- Может, они не за мной следят. А за _тобой_ , – снова предположил он.  
  
Дориан покачал головой.  
  
\- Почему _я_? Я старая модель и считаюсь ущербным по сравнению с MХ.  
  
\- Ты _не_ ущербный! – рассердился Джон. – Ты лучший коп, чем десять их вместе взятых!  
  
Дориан тепло улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты так думаешь, но так не думают _они_. Во мне нет ничего особенного.  
  
\- Но кое-что особенное есть в _нас_ , – задумчиво проговорил Джон. – Руди, ты упомянул, что отношения как у нас - редкость. Возможно, причина в этом?  
  
\- Но это значит, что кому-то известно о нас, – указал на очевидное Дориан. – Не секрет, что я переехал к тебе, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь, кроме капитана, догадался, что мы больше чем друзья. Конечно же, ты не думаешь, что она стоит за всем этим?  
  
\- Нет, – быстро сказал Джон. – Я доверяю Мальдонадо.  
  
Других догадок у Дориана не было. Он взглянул на Руди, который был так же растерян.  
  
\- Ну и что будем делать? – осведомился Джон.  
  
\- Я заберу все обратно в свою лабораторию, – подал голос Руди. – Может, там смогу узнать побольше о жучках.  
  
\- Видимо, надо брать в расчет, что кто-то вернется подсунуть еще устройства, – добавил Дориан.  
  
\- Если мы не будем выходить из дома, у них не получится, – хмыкнул Джон.  
  
\- У меня есть парочка своих жучков. Вы можете поставить у себя камеры и увидеть, кто они, когда они опять сунуться к вам, – предложил Руди.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы еще и ты распихивал эту гадость по моей квартире! – запротестовал Джон.  
  
\- Это будет только видео и все, и я могу сделать так, чтобы изображение шло только Дориану.  
  
\- Джон, это хорошая идея, – согласился Дориан. – Так не будет нарушено твое личное пространство, и мы не пресечем черту закона, поскольку я тоже там живу. Мы устроим им ловушку.  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- Присаживайтесь, Джон. Как прошла вчерашняя встреча?  
  
Кеннекс уселся в том же кресле, что и в прошлый раз. Вообще-то на собраниях все было гораздо лучше, чем он рассчитывал, но сейчас была часть, которой он действительно боялся: терапия один на один. Грей использовал слово « _интенсивная_ », что для Кеннекса означало « _пытку_ ».  
  
Он обещал _попытаться_ , напомнил он самому себе. Он должен был сдержать слово, данное Дориану.  
  
\- Знаете, Грей, я думал, будет ужасно, но все оказалось иначе. Вы разве не получили отчета?  
  
\- Конечно нет. Все, что вы говорите в группе, конфиденциально, Джон, как для меня, так и для всех остальных. Билл предупредил бы меня, если бы он полагал, что над кем-то в группе нависла неминуемая беда, и если вы дадите свое разрешение, он сообщит мне, как у вас продвигаются дела, в противном случае - мне ничего не будет неизвестно.  
  
_Под «бедой» подразумевалось самоубийство или что-то еще?_ подумал Кеннекс.  
  
\- Так о чем сегодня будем болтать? – спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
\- Мы начнем непосредственно с кризисной ситуации. Я не обещаю, что это будет легко для вас, но мы не будем заходить слишком далеко. При нашей прошлой встрече вы сказали, что хотели покончить с собой. Вы все еще думаете о чем-то подобном?   
  
Джон хотел сказать, что нет, но он понимал, что это не будет полной правдой. Он обещал постараться.  
  
\- Я не ощущаю себя так же, как два дня назад. Но многие из этих чувств все еще живы.  
  
Грей кивнул, как если бы это был тот ответ, на который он рассчитывал.  
  
\- Подозреваю, вы некоторое время страдали от депрессии. Было ли что-то, что усугубило это состояние двумя сутками ранее?  
  
\- Да. Я уволился с работы.  
  
\- Почему вы так поступили?  
  
\- Мой капитан приказала мне обратиться за помощью к врачу. Я отказался. Она заявила, что это не обсуждается, и я ушел.  
  
\- Но вы сейчас здесь. Почему идея прийти сюда была вам так противна?  
  
\- Когда я очнулся после комы, я проходил терапию. И это не сработало. Я думаю, оно сделало все только хуже. Док не прекращал доставать меня, чтобы я не зацикливался на провалах в памяти, оставил это позади. Но я должен был вспомнить, что случилось.  
  
\- Многие люди хотели бы забыть травмирующие события. Почему вы хотели обратного, почему вам было это нужно?  
  
\- Потому что я коп, и весь мой отряд погиб в тот день! – Кеннекс помедлил, затем продолжил: – Есть еще кое-что. Я знал, что было что-то крайне важное в том, что я забыл. Я обязан был вспомнить, что случилось. Я _заставил_ себя вспомнить.  
  
\- Этого нельзя сделать, Джон.  
  
\- Можно, с помощью центра по восстановлению памяти. Мой врач не позволил мне, поэтому я нашел кое-кого сам.  
  
\- Подпольный бизнес?  
  
Кеннекс замялся, понимая, что подтверждение подобного будет равносильно признанию в преступлении. Но он уже сказал слишком много, чтобы теперь отрицать.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Грей кивнул.  
  
\- В вашем психологическом отчете этого нет. Вы не сообщили об этом вашему предыдущему терапевту, не так ли?  
  
\- Он работал на _полицию_. Я не мог.  
  
\- Тогда неудивительно, что он не сумел вам помочь. Это опасная процедура, Джон. Она не только увеличивает нагрузку на тело - попытки таким образом вернуть память оказывают плохое влияние на здоровье. Если ваши воспоминания были для вас важны, они вернулись бы со временем, когда ваш разум смог бы с ними справиться.  
  
Кеннекс покачал головой.  
  
\- Даже если бы я верил в это, я не мог ждать, не было у меня этого времени. Люди гибнут на улицах каждый день из-за этих преступных группировок. Если бы я знал что-то, что могло бы помочь нам разрушить одну из них, моим долгом было использовать эту информацию  
  
\- Это нам тоже придется обсудить. Но сначала расскажите мне о визитах в ту клинику.  
  
О Боже. Сейчас ему придется вспоминать об Анне. Что ж, рано или поздно пришлось бы это сделать. Выхода у Кеннекса не было, и он начал.  
  
Но в конечном итоге говорил он не об Анне. Он говорил о Дориане.  
  
\- …возможно, спас мне жизнь той ночью. С того момента он всегда был рядом. Я его не заслуживаю.  
  
\- Почему вы так думаете?  
  
\- Я общаюсь с ним как с ничтожеством, – Кеннекс почувствовал, как губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке. – Я со всеми себя так веду, но Дориан не должен с этим мириться. Я не знаю, почему он терпит меня.  
  
\- Думаю, у вас есть соображения на этот счет.  
  
Кеннекс снова помотал головой.  
  
\- Нет их у меня, правда. Дориан - лучшее, что есть у меня в жизни, а выходит так, что я не перестаю отталкивать его.  
  
\- Вы плохо относитесь к нему в физическом плане или в эмоциональном? Приведите мне пример.  
  
\- В _физическом_? Хотите сказать, я его бью? Ни за что на свете!  
  
\- Пример, Джон.  
  
\- Я никогда не пускаю его за руль, когда мы оба в машине. Я знаю, он ненавидит слово « _синтетик_ », но я продолжаю его использовать. Прошлой ночью пока я был на собрании, Дориан ждал меня снаружи, в автомобиле. Я даже не поблагодарил его. Я ворчал на него за то, что он опустошал мою батарею.  
  
\- Это звучит не так уж и плохо.  
  
\- Я бы согласился, если бы не одно «но».  
  
\- Дориан вас любит?  
  
Кеннекс нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Он говорит, что да.  
  
\- Но вы в этом сомневаетесь?  
  
\- Нет. В смысле, я знаю, что он действительно это имеет в виду, но он не человек. Я не знаю что чувство, которое он испытывает…  
  
\- …настоящее? – закончил за него Грей. – Возможно, я мог бы несколько прояснить ситуацию.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Эмоция - это ответ на физический стимул. Те, которые ощущаете вы, люди, приходят через физическую или гормональную реакцию. Возьмем, к примеру, страх. Когда вы напуганы, у вас ускоряется сердцебиение. Синтетики не воспринимают эмоции так же. Некоторые модели специально созданы, чтобы вообще их не чувствовать. Серия DRN в этом плане знаменита. Они построены так, чтобы испытывать эмоции так же, как и люди. Чувствовать и действовать, опираясь на эмоции так же, как и люди. Если Дориан напуган, его сердечный ритм не вырастет, потому что у него нет сердца. Вместо этого у него возникнет скачок в уровне энергии. Но он опознает в этом чувстве страх и отреагирует на него так же, как это сделали бы вы. В отличие от недавних моделей с матрицей, настроенной на эмоции, DRN не может их отключить. То, что он чувствует, будь то страх или любовь, реально, потому что для него это по-настоящему.  
  
Кеннекс некоторое время молчал.  
  
\- Спасибо… я полагаю.  
  
Грей улыбнулся.  
  
\- Итак, раз уж мы установили, что Дориан любит вас, перейдем к вам. Вы любите Дориана?  
  
\- Как я уже сказал, он единственное, что сейчас есть хорошего в моей жизни. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без него, – Кеннекс кивнул. – Да, я люблю его.  
  
\- Вы ему об этом говорили?  
  
\- Думаю, нет. Недостаточно.  
  
\- Вы уклоняетесь от ответа. Вы говорили Дориану, что любите его?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Что ж, мы над этим поработаем. Ваши чувства - это чудесный дар вам как человеку. Вы должны делиться им.  
  
Кеннекс фыркнул.  
  
\- То, что я _делилс_ я своим гневом, втравило меня во все это главным образом!  
  
\- Нет, то, что вы _действовали_ , основываясь на своем гневе, втравило вас в это. Любая злость может быть разделена. Скажите, кто из ваших коллег выводит вас из себя больше всех?  
  
Тут нечего было и думать.  
  
\- Ричард Пол.  
  
\- Почему он?  
  
\- Потому что он козел. Потому что ни хрена не соображает в своей работе. И он постоянно придирается к Дориану.  
  
\- Наша встреча уже почти подошла к концу, Джон, поэтому у меня есть для вас задание. Две вещи, над которыми я хочу, чтобы вы поработали.  
  
\- Что, у меня и домашка будет? – выразил недовольство Кеннекс. – Это нечестно.  
  
\- Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы вы поделились с Дорианом своими чувствами к нему. Если вы поймете, что не можете напрямую признаться ему, что любите, подумайте, как еще вы могли бы дать ему понять это. Я не имею в виду секс. При вашем следующем визите я хочу, чтобы вы ответили мне, что он знает, что вы к нему чувствуете.  
  
\- Немного же времени вы мне даете…  
  
\- На то, чтобы сказать это, уйдет меньше трех секунд, Джон.  
  
\- Аргумент принят, – неохотно признал он. – А что второе?  
  
\- Проведите досуг с Ричардом Полом.  
  
\- _Что?_ Нет!  
  
\- Вам не обязательно получать от этого удовольствие. Сходите выпить. Сыграйте в карты. Выберете еще что-нибудь. Посмотрим, сможете ли вы пообщаться с ним, не испытывая злости. А если все же разозлитесь, помните, что нормально делиться этими чувствами, до тех пор, пока вы выражаете их словами. Никакого насилия.  
  
Кеннекс тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Вы меня слишком о многом просите, док. Не думаю, что вы понимаете, _насколько_ сильно он раздражает. Но я попробую.  
  
\- Хорошо. У вас есть какие-либо вопросы, прежде чем мы закончим на сегодня?  
  
\- Только один. Думаете, вы сможете привести меня в порядок?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Кеннекс пораженно уставился на него.  
  
\- Это не моя работа, Джон. Я здесь, чтобы помочь _вам_ привести себя в порядок. Если вы будете трудиться, _хорошо_ трудиться, вы сумеете добиться результата.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Детектив Пол? Это что, шутка? – неверяще спросил Дориан. Он видел, что Джон почувствовал облегчение от того, как он отреагировал.  
  
Они лежали на кровати Джона, обсуждая его встречу с доктором Греем. По мнению Дориана, все прошло хорошо. Джон старался, как и обещал.  
  
\- У меня есть одна идея, – произнес он, – если ты согласишься.  
  
Дориан крепче прижал к себе Джона.  
  
\- Мне не нравится детектив Пол, но если это нужно для твоей терапии, я его вытерплю. Так в чем твой план?  
  
\- Мы могли бы пригласить парочку людей сюда на вечер покера. В таком случае не будет слишком неловко, и если Ричард выведет меня из себя, я смогу забрать все его деньги вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть его в окно.  
  
Дориан бросил взгляд за стекло. Они были на двадцатом этаже. И опять же они говорили о детективе Поле. Казнь путем выбрасывания из окна определенно была бы акцией спасения.  
  
\- А насколько приемлемо ты играешь в покер, Джон? Если я верно понимаю игру, в ней требуется контролировать эмоции, а ты этого не…  
  
\- Я хорош, – возмутился Джон. – И дело тут не в контроле эмоций, а в том, как умело ты притворяешься. Ты сам-то знаешь, как играть?  
  
\- Я знаком с основными принципами, – ответил Дориан. – Мне не слишком нравится притворство, необходимое в покере, но да, играть я умею.  
  
\- Иными словами, ты в этом полный профан, – заключил Джон, несколько несправедливо, подумал Дориан. Правдивость была встроена в его программу. Он был способен врать, но это ему было не по душе. А потому развлекательная ложь, такая как покер, была для него несколько затруднительна. Но не невозможно. У андроидов прекрасно получалось делать непроницаемое лицо **[1]**.  
  
\- Возможно, нам следует позвать и Руди, – предложил Дориан. – И капитана Мальдонадо.  
  
\- Руди, точно, – согласился Джон, – но давай это будет мужской вечер. Я могу позвать ребят из отдела. И Ричарда.  
  
\- Хочешь, я позвоню Руди?  
  
Джон широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, спасибо. Итак, если мы все успеем, то час икс - сегодня в семь. Если он захочет прийти, скажи Руди, что мы подтвердим все позже - нет смысла приглашать всех сюда, если Ричард откажется, – он медленно сел и спустил ноги на пол. – Надеюсь, предыдущий раз не повторится.  
  
Дориан остался на месте, соединяясь с Руди.  
  
\- Привет, Дориан. Как работают камеры?  
  
\- Все установлены. Пока что признаков нового взлома не было. Руди, я звоню, потому что Джон хочет устроить сегодня вечер покера. Мы бы хотели знать, присоединишься ли ты.  
  
\- Серьезно? Покер? Да с радостью.  
  
Хотя видеосигнала у Дориана и не было, он знал, что Руди улыбался.  
  
\- Мы планируем начать в семь. Будет пицца и пиво. Если захочешь выпить что-нибудь еще, придется тебе принести это с собой.  
  
\- Конечно, без проблем. Тогда увидимся в семь, Дориан. Спасибо, что пригласили.  
  
По отвлеченному тону, который принял голос Руди, Дориан понял, что тот уже снова погрузился в работу.  
  
****

*** * ***

  
Руди появился ровно в шесть тридцать.  
  
\- Извините, что так рано. Я рассчитывал, что мог бы поговорить с вами двумя, прежде чем придут остальные.  
  
\- Ты что-то накопал, да, Руди? – догадался Кеннекс.  
  
\- Да, я думаю, я знаю, кто ставил тебе все эти жучки. Но это косвенная улика, не доказательство.  
  
Дориан присоединился к ним за столом для покера.  
  
\- Ну, выкладывай, что нашел.  
  
\- Итак, как вы уже знаете, первые жучки были обычными. Но когда вы уничтожили их все, наши таинственные шпионы заменили их кое-чем гораздо более особенным.  
  
\- Да, тем, что используют в полиции. Ты нам это уже сообщил, – раздраженно перебил его Кеннекс. – А что у тебя _нового_ , Руди?  
  
\- Да, извини. Вчера был большой заказ на эту модель следящих устройств. Косвенно, как я уже и сказал, но…  
  
\- Кто? – опять оборвал Кеннекс.  
  
\- Филипп Маршалл, – Руди говорил почти шепотом, будто кто-то мог их подслушать.  
  
Дориан просмотрел свои файлы на предмет соответствий.  
  
\- Филипп Маршалл - глава охранной компании «Маршалл-Харшоу». Они поставляют программное обеспечение системы безопасности для участка и большинства других зданий в городе.  
  
Кеннекс нахмурился.  
  
\- Это слишком косвенная улика. Для их использования у него могут быть не противоречащие закону основания. Но почему он шпионит за _мной_?  
  
\- Причина в твоем отделе, детектив, – пожал плечами Руди. – У меня такое чувство, что дело тут в Дориане, а не в тебе.  
  
Дориан между тем продолжал собирать информацию.  
  
\- Его компания использует андроидов серии KL в качестве наемной силы для личной безопасности. Их модель более продвинута, чем серия DRN.  
  
\- Ты сам говорил, новое не всегда означает лучшее, – напомнил Кеннекс. – Но мы не можем сунуться к кому-то вроде Маршалла без достаточно весомых доказательств.  
  
\- Камеры нам их предоставят, если они снова попробуют наставить нам жучков, – заметил Дориан.  
  
Кеннекс кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда, думаю, мы должны дать им такую возможность.  
  
\- Вполне вероятно, что за квартирой следят откуда-то, где мы бессильны, – добавил Дориан. – Я пробыл здесь весь день, и не было никаких попыток обновить устройства. Они знают, когда дом пуст и слабо защищен.  
  
\- Неправда, – возразил Кеннекс. – У меня хорошая система безопасности.  
  
\- Изготовленная «Маршалл-Харшоу»? – подсказал Руди.  
  
\- Да. _Твою налево!_ – кулак Кеннекса впечатался в стол, едва до него дошло. Если Маршал стоял за всем этим, у него был доступ к этому типу замков, и он мог обойти систему, когда бы ни захотел.  
  
Рука Дориана скользнула по его сжатым пальцам.  
  
\- Джон, мы до них доберемся, – успокаивающе сказал он. Его ладонь опустилась на плечо Кеннекса и потерла напряженные мышцы.  
  
Кеннекс расслабился от прикосновения, но это было недостаточно для того, чтобы его гнев рассеялся. В его личное пространство беспардонно вторглись, его напарник – тот, кого он _любил_ , – оказался под угрозой. У него было полное право взбеситься.  
  
Но когда Дориан наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, вспомнить о злости оказалось трудно. На мгновение он забыл, что рядом был Руди, и притянул Дориана поближе, углубляя поцелуй. Он почувствовал, как в согретом теплом теле растворялось напряжение.  
  
Дориан подался назад первым, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я принесу тебе пива, – произнес он. – Может, если ты выпьешь парочку, тебе будет легче справиться с присутствием Ричарда.  
  
Кеннекс застонал. Он был не в настроении изображать восторг при виде человека, которого недолюбливал. Он, скорее всего, закончит тем, что воспользуется Ричардом в качестве боксерской груши, а не тем человеком, Маршаллом, – истинной причиной его гнева.  
  
\- Это будет катастрофа, да?  
  
Дориан сжал под столом его колено.  
  
\- Я спрячу твою пушку. Не будет же все в самом деле настолько ужасно?

 

 

 **[1]** Тут идет игра слов: « **poker face** ». Как вы уже, наверное, догадались.

 


	6. Глава 6.1.

 

 **От переводчика** : _перевод этой главы получился слишком большим, так что я разделю его на две части._

 

*** * ***

 

Возможно, все и не было «ужасно», но определенно было не слишком хорошо. Ричард заявился со своим MX. Да кто, черт возьми, притащит MX на покерный вечер?  
  
Кеннекс нахмурился, когда увидел этих двоих на пороге.  
  
\- Привет, Ричард. Проходи, возьми пива, – он повернулся к MX. – А он тут зачем?  
  
\- Сегодня он мой водитель. Он подождет, пока мы будем играть. Никого доставать не будет.  
  
\- Он _уже_ достает _меня_. Почему бы ему не перекантоваться где-нибудь снаружи? – твердо сказал Кеннекс. Он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Ричарда.  
  
Ричард посмотрел на Дориана.  
  
\- Твой же здесь, – заметил он.  
  
\- Дориан тут живет, – ровно произнес Кеннес, понимая, что ходит по очень тонкому льду. Он надеялся, что Ричард будет достаточно тупым, чтобы не въехать в смысл этих словах.  
  
\- Да ты прикалываешься, – заявил Ричард, заходя внутрь.  
  
Кеннекс успел закрыть дверь до того, как следом шагнул МХ.  
  
\- Нет, – он повел плечами. – Он - хорошая компания, и он не опустошает мой холодильник.  
  
\- Уж лучше ты, чем я.  
  
Кеннекс поднял бровь.  
  
\- Похоже, тебя и твоего напарника водой не разольешь, – он взял холодное пиво с кухонной столешницы и бросил Ричарду. – Вот, выпей.  
  
Ричард поймал банку и потянул колечко.  
  
\- Тогда он может составить «хорошую компанию» моему МХ.  
  
Кеннекс был готов сказать Ричарду засунуть _такое_ предложение в одно замечательное место, но поймал взгляд Дориана. _Дай я с этим разберусь_ , говорило выражение его лица, и Кеннекс подавил раздражение и открыл свое пиво.  
  
Было бы проще, если бы здесь не было всего четверых, но остальные, кого позвал Кеннекс, работали. Он почти нарушил свое же решение и пригласил вместо них женщин. Но в итоге так этого и не сделал, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Мальдонадо присутствовала тут, если бы Ричард слишком сильно его достал. Весьма разумное решение, учитывая первые две минуты.  
  
Дориан поздоровался с Ричардом и прошел к двери, чтобы впустить МХ. Они тихо обменивались репликами пару секунд, потом Дориан провел МХ на кухню.  
  
_Я не хочу, чтобы **это** находилось в моем доме!_ мысленно кипел Кеннекс, но сделать с этим он ничего не мог.  
  
Ричард опустился за покерный стол, весь из себя самоуверенный.  
  
\- Мы играем на наличные или просто на фишки?  
  
Дориан сделал звонок, заказывая пиццу, потом устроился на своем месте. МХ неподвижной статуей замер на кухне.  
  
\- Погоди, он тоже участвует? – запротестовал Ричард.  
  
Дориан удивленно на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Конечно, – он дотянулся до колоды, взял ее в руку и начал мастерски перетасовывать карты.  
  
Кеннекс ухмыльнулся изумлению Ричарда. Возможно, все же будет весело. Он раздал покерные фишки.  
  
\- Я не отберу у тебя твою зарплату, Ричард. Только фишки, – он встретился глазами с мужчиной. – Хотя если ты решишь попозже сделать игру чуток азартнее, я не буду против.  
  
\- Выбор сдающего **[1]** , – объявил Дориан. – Пятикарточный стад-покер **[2]** , дикие тузы **[3]**. Делайте ставки.  
  
Ко времени когда доставили пиццу, они уже отыграли три раза, и Кеннекс оценил своих соперников. Руди знал правила и шансы, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, как блефовать. Ричард играл так же, как он делал и все остальное: с некоторым умением, но не особо утонченно. Дориана разгадать было труднее. Как и Руди, он мог сосчитать карты и быстро оценить шансы. Но он играл осторожно, каждый раз рано вскрываясь, даже когда у него были сильные карты.  
  
Они закончили еще две игры, пока ели пиццу. К тому моменту Руди прикончил уже четвертое пиво и остался почти без фишек. В следующей партии он сдал карты практически сразу же.  
  
\- Думаю, мне надо прилечь, – тяжело вздохнул он, потирая виски.  
  
\- Руди, как же быстро тебя разнесло! – пожаловался Кеннекс.  
  
\- Можешь воспользоваться моей комнатой, – предложил Дориан. Ни его голос, ни выражение лица не намекнули, что «его комната» на самом деле означала комнату для гостей. Они переместили зарядную станцию Дориана туда, чтобы она не попалась на глаза во время вечера.  
  
Руди слегка покачивался, когда встал, и Дориан поддержал его за руку, отводя мужчину от стола.  
  
Ричард бросил взгляд на гору фишек Кеннекса.  
  
\- Что скажешь, Кеннекс? Готов сделать игру поинтереснее?  
  
\- Конечно, – он собрал фишки и начал укладывать их в стопки. – Доллары или центы?  
  
\- Доллары. Я сдаю.  
  
Кеннекс усмехнулся.  
  
\- Легкие деньги, – он подтолкнул треть фишек через стол к Ричарду и треть к пустому месту Дориана.  
****  
****

*** * ***

****  
Джон закрыл дверь, запер замок и оперся спиной на стену.  
  
\- Какой кошмар!  
  
\- Ты повеселился, – поправил его Дориан.  
  
\- Немного, – неохотно признал Джон. – Как Руди?  
  
\- Спит. Я могу разбудить его и отвезти домой, если ты хочешь, но мы могли бы позволить ему остаться на ночь.  
  
\- Серьезно? – выразился недовольство Джон, но потом вздохнул. – Ладно. Он все равно не устроит неприятностей.  
  
\- МХ-126 хотел, чтобы я сообщил тебе, что твоя микроволновая печка несколько устарела.  
  
Джон засмеялся.  
  
\- Так вот что он делал в моей кухне? Проводил инспекцию?  
  
\- Спасибо, что не заставил меня торчать вместе с ним. Я правда ценю это, – Ричард Пол кристально ясно дал понять, что не намерен относиться к Дориану как к человеку. Джон мог упростить себе жизнь, пойдя на поводу у Ричарда, но он поступил иначе. Он выразился предельно четко: Дориан был _равным_. И словами Дориан не мог выразить свою благодарность за это.  
  
Джон протянул к нему руку.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не сделал такого с тобой.  
  
Дориан сжал его ладонь.  
  
\- Я знаю. Мне надо на час «подсоединиться к розетке», чтобы я смог остаться с тобой на всю ночь. Мой заряд уже на низком уровне.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мне нравится эта идея. Иди. Я тут приберусь и буду ждать тебя в спальне. Если засну, разбуди меня.  
  
\- Самым лучшим способом, – пообещал Дориан. Он дотронулся до лица Джона, ощущая кончиками пальцев теплую кожу и грубую щетину. – Я люблю тебя, Джон.  
  
По какой-то причине Джон напрягся от прикосновения Дориана. Это было лишь мимолетное мгновение: дернулись мышцы, и что-то непонятное блеснуло в его глазах. Потом Джон придвинулся поближе к нему и сказал:  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Эти слова заставили его внутренне прыгать от радости. Дориан счастливо улыбнулся и прижал Джона к себе. Он крепко прижимал его к себе, хотел выжечь этот момент в памяти так, чтобы его никогда нельзя было стереть.  
  
Джон обнял его в ответ и прошептал:  
  
\- Эй, Дориан. Мне все еще нужно дышать.  
  
Дориан ослабил хватку, но не отпустил его.  
  
\- Извини. Ты прежде никогда этого не говорил, и я просто хотел запомнить это как следует.  
  
\- Я тоже, – Джон коротко поцеловал его. – Иди заряжайся, увидимся через час.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Кеннекс опирался на костыль, медленно двигаясь через спальню к месту, где заряжалась его синтетическая нога. В принципе он мог бы двигаться и побыстрее, но ощущения после этого всегда были не очень. Он ненавидел то, что ему приходилось зависеть от синтетической конечности, но по крайней мере при помощи того трюка Дориана с оливковым маслом она работала лучше.  
  
Он дотянулся до станции и проверил, находился ли заряд ноги на максимуме, перед тем как отсоединил ее. Он услышал звуки из кухни, и адреналин нахлынул на него прежде, чем он узнал Руди.  
  
\- Эй, Джон, будешь кофе?  
  
\- Господи, Руди! – не выдержал Кеннекс. – Уважай личное пространство!  
  
На его крик незамедлительно явился Дориан.  
  
\- Джон, что случилось? – он не стал ждать ответа, поспешно повернувшись к Руди. – Дай нам пару минут. Все будет в порядке, – он проводил Руди обратно в комнату для гостей, пока Кеннекс прикреплял синтетическую ногу. Огоньки скользнули по ней от бедра вниз до кончиков пальцев, когда она активировалась.  
  
Когда Дориан вернулся, его руки уже были подняты в примирительном жесте.  
  
\- Джон, Руди невиноват. Он не знал, что ты так отреагируешь.  
  
\- Я, мать твою, ненавижу эту хрень! – Кеннекс ткнул в ногу кулаком. Он почувствовал, как его обвили руки Дориана. – Я не хочу, чтобы Руди видел меня таким. Чтобы вообще никто не видел!  
  
\- Даже я? – тихо спросил его Дориан.  
  
Эти слова немного его успокоили.  
  
\- Ты - другое дело, – признался Кеннекс и понял, что это было правдой. Его действительно не волновало, что Дориан видел его без ноги.  
  
\- Потому что я не человек? – уточнил Дориан. – Или потому что ты любишь меня?  
  
Кеннекс издал горький смешок.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Ни то, ни другое. Или оба. Узнай у моего мозгоправа.  
  
Дориан немного отодвинулся.  
  
\- Ты сам узнаешь у своего мозгоправа и сообщишь мне, когда все выяснишь, – он слегка пихнул Кеннекса. – Иди оденься. Хочешь, чтобы я спровадил Руди?  
  
\- Да. Но скажи ему, что мне жаль, что я на него наорал, ладно?  
Дориан скептически на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Тебе не жаль.  
  
\- Все равно скажи.  
  
\- Ух ты. Терапия, кажется, работает. Я скажу ему. А теперь одевайся.

 

 

 **От переводчика:** _ни черта о покере не знаю. Все определения взяты из интернета, сама в этом не разбираюсь, но примечания все равно сделала._  
  
**[1]** **Выбор сдающего** **–** в этой разновидности игры каждый сдающий имеет право называть вид покера, в который предстоит играть, и определять величину взноса, свободные карты, круги ставок и т.д. _Подробнее можно прочитать здесь:_ http://bbb.tj/?KOMMERChESKIE_IGRY:KALIFORNIISKII_LOUBOL:VYBOR_SDAYuShEGO   
  
**[2]** **Пятикарточный стад-покер** **–** в пятикарточном стаде в начале раздачи игроки получают по две карты – одну закрытую и одну открытую, после чего следует раунд торговли. _Подробнее можно прочитать здесь:_ http://www.fulltilt.com/ru/poker/games/5-card-stud  
  
**[3]** В некоторых вариантах покера применяют так называемые **дикие карты** \- один или более джокеров, которыми дополняют стандартную колоду, либо карты из той же колоды, которые могут считаться за свой номинал, или за дикую. Дикая карта может заменить в комбинации любую недостающую. В сцене дикими назначили тузы. (P.S. Все равно не имею понятия, что это значит).

 


	7. Глава 6.2.

 

Вернувшись и переступив за порог, Дориан услышал музыку, игравшую в глубине квартиры. Это было очень хорошим знаком, и он быстро просканировал остальную часть дома. Все было чистенько, пивные банки и коробки из-под пиццы лежали в мусорном ведре, стол, за которым они играли в карты, прибран и отодвинут обратно к стене.  
  
Джон сидел на диване затылком к двери. Его костыль был прислонен рядом, значит, он снял свою ногу для подзарядки. У него снова были проблемы с калибровкой? Дориан уже собирался поинтересоваться об этом, но Джон заговорил первым.  
  
\- Ты не торопился.  
  
\- У Руди было много вопросов, – объяснил Дориан. Он оперся на спинку дивана и поцеловал Джона. Тот побрился, и его волосы были влажными. Дориан отсутствовал шестьдесят восемь минут, и ему стало любопытно, как долго Джон приводил себя в порядок; он явно устроился на софе не больше десяти назад.  
  
Дориан снова поцеловал Джона, позволил пальцам потереться о гладкую кожу, давая понять Джону, что это не осталось незамеченным, потом он наклонился сильнее, прикасаясь губами к шее Джона, и почувствовал, как волосы щекочут его щеку.  
  
\- Ты устал? – спросил он, бормоча эти слова в кожу Джона. Он ощутил забившийся пульс и узнал ответ еще до того, как Джон его озвучил.  
  
\- Нет, – Джон повернул голову, оставляя поцелуй на скуле Дориана, а потом, когда его губы почти мазнули по его уху, добавил: – Но я думаю, кровать нас заждалась.  
  
Дориан опустился на подлокотник дивана.  
  
\- Звучит неплохо, – он подал руку Джону, чтобы помочь ему встать.  
  
И Джон принял эту помощь, что было еще одним крайне хорошим знаком. Он дал Дориану принять большую часть его веса, когда тот потянулся к костылю и вернул его Джону. Опираясь на них обоих, Джон двигался проворнее, и они быстро добрались до спальни. Дориан устроил Джона на кровати, оставив костыль в зоне досягаемости, потом направился к шкафу. Он стащил ботинки и оставил их возле раздвижных дверей, затем повесил на вешалку свою куртку и футболку.  
  
\- Дориан?  
  
Он обернулся, штаны были расстегнуты, но пока не сняты. Джон лежал на кровати полностью обнаженный, за исключением простыни, частично прикрывавшей его здоровую ногу. Это определенно выглядело бы заманчиво и соблазнительно, но выражение лица Джона говорило о том, что мысли его были в ином месте.  
  
\- У _тебя_ все хорошо? – спросил он.  
  
\- А что, не должно быть? – уклонился от прямого ответа Дориан. Он присел на край матраса.  
  
\- Я знаю, это для тебя тяжело. Моя долбанутая голова явно не то, на что ты подписывался.  
  
Это было одним из тех людских выражений, которые Дориан полностью не понимал. Он медлил, не будучи уверенным, как лучше отреагировать. Ему не доставляло радости видеть боль Джона, но он чувствовал себя лучше теперь, когда Джону помогали.  
  
\- Не то, на что я подписывался… – повторил Дориан смутившую его формулировку и кивнул самому себе. – Я был создан, чтобы быть копом. На это я тоже не «подписывался». Не пойми меня неправильно: я _хочу_ быть копом. Но это не то решение, которое я принял. _Мой_ выбор - быть с тобой. Ты иногда бываешь полной задницей, но меня это не отпугивает. Я _хочу_ быть здесь. Легко это или трудно - это то, на что я подписался.  
  
Дориан наклонился и поцеловал Джона, прерывая дальнейшую возможную дискуссию. Он вытянулся на кровати рядом с ним, наслаждаясь его теплом. Его собственное тело переняло этот жар. Его контроль над сексуальной реакцией был, как он полагал, выше, чем у человека, но все же не полностью идеальным. Потому что он определенно не управлял своим желанием, поднявшемся в нем, когда ладони Джона скользнули по его плечам.  
  
Дориан с трудом прервал поцелуй.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Джон лениво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Рад слышать.  
  
\- Но скажи мне, чего _ты_ хочешь, – потребовал Дориан. Он толкнул Джона на спину и навис над ним, удерживаясь на руках так, что соприкасались лишь нижние половины их тел.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него, его дыхание было неровным, глаза потемнели.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, – хрипло ответил он. – Всего тебя.  
  
\- Я твой, – пообещал Дориан.  
  
И сдержал свое слово.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Раз уж они хотели дать Маршаллу – если это и правда был он – возможность снова к ним вломиться, они провели остаток утра, разъезжая по делам. Они дозаправили машину, купили продукты и наконец зашли в небольшой кафе-магазинчик, чтобы убить немного времени перед возвращением домой.  
  
Кеннекс заплатил за свою порцию и двинулся обратно к ждавшему его Дориану. Он увидел, как по щеке Дориана забегали синие огоньки, и Дориан на мгновение отвернулся, направляя все свое внимание на получаемую информацию.  
  
\- Джон, двое мужчин и женщина проникли в нашу квартиру и устанавливают новые подслушивающие устройства.  
  
\- Кто они?  
  
\- Я выясняю. Женщина - Сиерра Брик. Сотрудник «Маршалл-Харшоу». Приводов нет, кроме штрафов за превышение скорости.  
  
\- Бинго.  
  
\- Джек Роланд. Приводы за кражу и проникновения со взломом. В данный момент не числится ни под чьим руководством, но в списке безработных его тоже нет.  
  
\- Он на вольных хлебах, неконтрактник. Похоже, эта компания занимается много чем незаконным.  
  
\- Джордж Гибсон. Он наш человек, Джон. Гибсон - правая рука Маршалла, – Дориан улыбнулся. – Я пересылаю видео Руди прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Отправь его и Мальдонадо. Лично ей.  
  
\- Готово. Хочешь составить жалобу? С этой записью у нас достаточно причин для обвинения, но Маршалл может нас сдать.  
  
Им не было известно, как много Маршалл успел выяснить. Доказательства их отношений могли вызвать немало проблем.  
  
\- Ничего официального. _Пока_ , – решил Кеннекс. – Нам все равно нечем заняться до вечера, когда я пойду на собрание. Думаю, мы должны нанести мистеру Маршаллу визит.  
  
\- И что мы ему скажем?  
  
\- Дориан, мне кажется, это один из тех случаев, когда лучше всего прибегнуть к правде. Как быстро ты можешь сделать копию видео, которое мы могли бы ему показать?  
  
\- Джон, оно прямо у меня в голове. Все, что мне нужно, это устройство для воспроизведения.  
  
\- Тогда вперед, – Кеннекс бросил свой кофе в ближайшую мусорку – на вкус он все равно был ужасным – и они направились к машине.

*** * ***

****  
Лифт был одним из тех, что двигаются в стеклянной трубе снаружи здания. Джон не отрывал взгляда от дверей, словно его волновала высота, хотя в его записях Дориан не обнаружил ничего, что указывало бы на акрофобию.  
  
Створки раздвинулись на восемьдесят третьем этаже. Джон бегло посмотрел на Дориана, и они вместе покинули кабину лифта.  
  
В ярком светлом вестибюле было слишком много растений, а приемная стойка, в три раза просторнее обычной, явно была чересчур большой для сидевшей за ней секретарши-синтетика.  
  
Дориан показал ей удостоверение.  
  
\- Мы к мистеру Филиппу Маршаллу.  
  
\- Вам назначено?  
  
\- Нет, – резко произнес Джон. – Это дело полиции, – он оделся, как если бы был при исполнении, но при нем не было ни значка, ни пистолета. Он был в увольнительной, и поскольку Маршалл так пристально за ними следил, он наверняка знал об этом. Они оба согласились, что ситуация требовала вмешательства копа. Дориан взял руководство на себя. Так все было законно.  
  
\- Я узнаю, свободен ли он, офицеры, – сказала секретарша.  
  
\- Детективы, – поправили ее. – Дориан и Кеннекс.  
  
Ее лицо засветилось, когда она связывалась с Маршаллом.  
  
\- Мистер Маршалл будет готов через четыре минуты, – сообщила она спустя пару секунд. – Если вы будете так любезны… – она указала на ряд сидений.  
  
\- Мы подождем, – согласился Дориан, но Джон схватил его за руку, не давая направиться к креслам. Дориан понял намек и не сдвинулся с места. По подсчетам Дориана и впрямь прошло ровно четыре минуты, когда им дали понять, что они могут идти.  
  
Маршалл сидел за большим со стеклянным верхом столом, образовывавшим полукруг. Он поднялся, когда появились детективы, но стол не обошел. Для нормального рукопожатия он был слишком широк, поэтому Дориан не попытался прибегнуть к этому жесту приветствия. Он быстро просканировал мужчину, пока говорил Джон.  
  
\- Мистер Маршалл, спасибо, что приняли нас, – Джон демонстративно не представил ни себя, ни Дориана.  
  
Сердцебиение Маршалла слегка ускорилось, и он потел.  
  
\- Детектив Кеннекс. Дориан. Чем я могу быть полезен?  
  
Дориан поднял ладонь и спроецировал запись из их квартиры. Когда показались все три взломщика, он остановил видео и увеличил изображение, убедившись, что у Маршалла было достаточно времени узнать каждого из них.  
  
\- Вы прослушивали мой дом, – начал Кеннекс. – И мою машину. Я хочу, знать зачем вы это делали и почему я не должен арестовать вас прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Если вы сделаете это, вам придется объяснить причину. Всплывет много информации, которую вы не хотите открывать другим.  
Кеннекс пожал плечами.  
  
\- Это палка о двух концах. Мне скрывать нечего. Можете ли вы сказать то же самое?  
  
\- Если вашей целью был шантаж, вы уже опоздали, – добавил Дориан. – Тем людям, которые важны нам, уже о нас известно, так что мы можем просто добавить вымогательство в список обвинений.  
  
Впервые с того момента как они оказались в его кабинете, Маршалл прямо посмотрел на Дориана.  
  
\- Мне сообщили, что вы удивительный человек, – заявил он, чуть замявшись перед словом _человек_. – У меня были люди, наблюдавшие за вами, когда вы были в участке и на заданиях, но когда вы ушли следом за своим напарником, у меня не было другого выхода.  
  
Пульс Джона подскочил при этих словах.  
  
Дориан заговорил быстрее, чем это сделал Джон.  
  
\- Почему вы вообще следили за мной?  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы были в моей команде, Дориан. Мне нужен кто-то вроде вас.  
  
Дориан быстро взглянул на Джона. Этого он точно не ожидал. Нахмурившийся Джон был в таком же замешательстве.  
  
\- Вы предлагаете мне должность у вас? – растерянно осведомился Дориан.  
  
\- Именно, – Маршалл опустился обратно и с улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- Я отклоняю ваш запрос, – отказался Дориан. – Я принадлежу городу. Разумеется, вы в курсе этого.  
  
\- Ну конечно же. Но это неважно. Я бы мог просто купить вас, но это было бы бессмысленно, если бы я не хотел, чтобы вы работали на меня. Мне не нужен перепрограммированный DRN, которому промыли мозги. Мне нужны вы.  
  
\- И вы подумали, что сможете заинтересовать его, напичкав нашу квартиру жучками? – скептически фыркнул Джон.  
  
Это решение казалось _совершенно_ нелогичным. Да вообще вся ситуация была такой. Прослушка квартиры – еще куда ни шло. А вот постоянное обновление уничтоженных устройств и уверенность в том, что два офицера полиции не найдут способа отследить того, кто за этим стоял, говорили о том, что зачинщик явно не слишком хорошо все продумал.  
  
\- Это было способом выяснить, был ли Дориан тем, кем я его считал, – ответил Маршалл. Он выглядел расслабленным, но Дориан, все еще его сканировавший, знал лучше.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения, Джон. Я не заинтересован работать с кем-либо кроме тебя.  
  
Маршалл улыбнулся.  
  
\- Если это единственная проблема, я найму вас обоих.  
  
\- Вы _не_ можете _нанять_ меня, мистер Маршалл, – возразил Дориан.  
  
Маршалл отмахнулся.  
  
\- Все это - пустой звук. Я выкуплю вас у города и назначу вас напарником Кеннекса. Я буду платить ему зарплату за вас обоих. Это по меньшей мере вдвое больше, чем город платит своим детективам.  
  
Дориан отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Почему? – подал голос Джон. Его голос казался на удивление любопытствующим. – Что вы хотите от Дориана, чего вы не можете получить от тех андроидов, которые у вас уже есть?  
  
\- А что _вы_ получаете от Дориана, чего вы не можете получить от стандартных МХ? – отпарировал Маршалл. – В профессиональном плане, я имею в виду,  
  
Джон прищурился.  
  
\- Ничего, я полагаю. Он просто раздражает меня меньше, чем они.  
  
\- Интуицию, – ответил на вопрос Дориан. – У вас есть какая-то особенная проблема, и вы думаете, что моя программа поможет вам решить ее.  
  
\- Ваш опыт, – поправил Маршалл.  
  
\- _Нет_ , мистер Маршалл. Я повторяю, я не заинтересован работать на вас ни при каких условиях, – Дориан мог бы добавить, _мне не нравится, чем вы тут занимаетесь_ , но эту мысль он оставил при себе.  
  
Джон издал раздраженный звук.  
  
\- Полагаю, мы услышали достаточно, мистер Маршалл. Я не намерен выдвигать обвинений, но мы сохраним копию этого видео и запись нашей беседы в качестве улик. Если вы снова попытаетесь провернуть нечто подобное со мной или с кем-то еще, эти доказательства будут использованы против вас. Вам ясно?  
  
\- Тогда вы совершите ошибку, детектив Кеннекс.  
  
\- А я уверен, что эта ошибка будет вашей. Дориан, думаю, мы здесь закончили.  
  
\- Согласен, – и Дориан вышел из комнаты следом за Джоном.

 


	8. Глава 7.1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: это – последняя глава, я ее разделила на две части. Следующая будет типа-эпилог.

 

Джон припарковал машину возле места, где проходило собрание ПТСР группы. Он бросил ключи Дориану.  
  
Тот поймал их с улыбкой.  
  
\- Я подожду тебя здесь.  
  
\- Снова будешь подслушивать?  
  
\- Думаю, тебе будет комфортнее, если я не стану этого делать. Я включу музыку.  
  
Джон прищурился.  
  
\- Только не выпей всю мою батарею, – предупредил он.  
  
Дориан все же слушал, как Джон вошел внутрь, и подождал, пока Джон обменяется приветствиями с остальными участниками занятия. Удостоверившись, что Джон будет занят некоторое время, Дориан переместился на водительское сидение и завел двигатель. Пункт его назначения находился в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
Окна здания были по большей части темны, а в офисах уже отсутствовали работники. Единственным, кто оставался на посту, был охранник. Дориан прошел к нему.  
  
\- Дориан Кеннекс. Я к доктору Грею, – было странно, но крайне приятно использовать это имя.  
  
Охранник посмотрел на экран и сверился с данными.  
  
\- Поднимайтесь, – кивнул он.  
  
Грей ждал его в своем кабинете.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, Дориан.  
  
\- Спасибо, что согласились увидеться со мной. Я понимаю, что это не совсем допустимо.  
  
\- Джон - мой пациент, Дориан. Он доверял вам достаточно, чтобы прийти вместе с вами на первый прием, но я не нарушу рамок конфиденциальности. Вы сказали, вы хотели поговорить о _вас_ , – Грей указал ему на кресло.  
  
Дориан сел.  
  
\- Джон очень много значит для меня. Я волнуюсь за него. Я думаю, он наконец-то сдвинулся с мертвой точки, но…  
  
\- О _вас_ , Дориан, – перебил его Грей, – или нам придется прервать беседу.  
  
\- Я понимаю, но мне трудно объяснить это, не упоминая Джона.  
  
\- Я слушаю.  
  
\- Дело в том, что Джон ненавидит андроидов. Он винит МХ в том, что с ним произошло. Он уничтожил двоих. Я не знаю, что это говорит о нас. Обо мне.  
  
\- А как вы думаете?  
  
Дориан нахмурился.  
  
\- Многие люди верят в то, что DRN неисправны.  
  
Грей покачал головой.  
  
\- Я запрограммирован как психолог для людей, а не для андроидов. Но я понимаю иронию в ваших словах. Дориан, ваша серия не неисправна. DRN исполняют именно ту роль, для которой были предназначены. Они… вы просто были сделаны _слишком_ хорошо. Вы ведь никогда не должны были испытывать столь человеческого желания стать офицером полиции.  
  
\- Да, Руди говорил что-то такое, – припомнил Дориан. Видя озадаченный взгляд Грея, он объяснил: – Он наш техник-эксперт. Людям свойственны срывы; DRN тоже, – Дориан пожал плечами. – Но я не нахожу это достаточно убедительным. Учитывая то, насколько мы провалились, я бы заключил, что мы… _слабы_.  
  
\- Вы, возможно, менее жизнерадостны, чем ваши напарники-люди, но это результат вашей синтетической души. У людей ушли многие годы на что, чтобы развить эмоциональную стойкость. Вам такого шанса не предоставили. Вы не испытывали всего того, что люди испытывают в детстве.  
  
_Это правда, но у меня есть воспоминания о_ … Дориан остановил эту мысль прежде, чем она сорвалась с его губ.  
  
\- Вы действительно верите, что ваша эмоциональная связь с человеком означает, что в вас имеется какой-то дефект?  
  
Услышав _такую_ формулировку, Дориан мог дать лишь один ответ.  
  
\- Нет, я в это не верю, – твердо заявил он. Но после прибавил: – И все же я… задаюсь вопросом.  
  
\- Вы сказали, Джон ненавидит андроидов, но вы только дали примеры его ненависти к одной модели - МХ. Возможно ли, что его неприязнь к МХ не распространяется на вас?  
  
\- Да, конечно. Но даже если это правда…  
  
Грей прервал его до того, как Дориан смог закончить фразу.  
  
\- Вы чувствуете угрозу от него? Он уничтожил двух МХ, может ли он поступить подобным образом с вами?  
  
\- Нет! – запротестовал Дориан. – Нет, Джон не причинит мне вреда, – он подумал над вопросом и честно признался: – Он угрожает мне иногда. Словами, я имею в виду. Он никогда на самом деле этого не подразумевает.  
  
\- Вы, кажется, в этом твердо уверены.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда речь идет о предрассудках, а не о патологии. Дориан, человеческое предубеждение иррационально и нелогично, но что более важно - оно направлено на определенные группы. Вы же _личность_ , и если у вас здоровые отношения, то ваш партнер видит вас именно так.  
  
Это было недостаточно убедительно, но Дориан понял, что Грей избегал сводить разговор именно к Джону. С этим он мог жить.  
  
\- Наверное, я боюсь того, что это не по-настоящему. Что Джон может… – Дориан не сумел продолжить.  
  
Грей помолчал мгновение, потом мягко произнес:  
  
\- Вы боитесь, что он отвергнет вас, потому что вы - _не_ человек.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Люди часто прибегают к преувеличенным угрозам, когда привязываются к кому-то. Полагаю, это вы подразумевали, когда минуту назад упомянули, что Джон иногда поступает так с вами. «Если ты еще раз забудешь надеть свою обувь, я тебя убью!». Что-то вроде этого.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Есть другой способ, которым люди выражают свою увлеченность. Они выясняют, что другому человеку не нравится в нем самом, и шутят по этому поводу. Если Джон нередко называет вас синтетиком, в особенности зная то, как вы не любите это слово, он может бессознательно распознавать вашу неуверенность в этом.  
  
\- Я не мог спросить, – возразил Дориан.  
  
\- Не напрямую, нет. Но постарайтесь проявлять больше внимания к его поступкам, а не к его словам. Я думаю, так вы узнаете правду.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Есть кое-что, чем я хотел бы сегодня с вами поделиться, – сказал Билл, когда они покончили со вступительной частью.  
  
Кеннекс сидел в круге напротив него, но Билл встретился с ним взглядом всего на секунду, когда рассматривал группу. Пальцы его рук были сжаты в замок – этот жест выдавал волнение.  
  
\- Прошлой ночью у меня возникли проблемы с машиной, – продолжил Билл, – и у меня не было другого выхода, кроме как добраться до дома на метро. Я не был ни в одном поезде с тех пор… с тех пор, как это случилось.  
  
_С тех пор, как случилось **что**?_ подумал Кеннекс. Билл вел себя так, словно они все знали, в чем дело, и, возможно, так оно и было. Но Кеннекс был опытным следователем, и он был в курсе, что значило, когда подозреваемый так уклончиво говорил о произошедшем. Не будучи уверенным в том, что поступает правильно, Кеннекс немного подался вперед.  
  
\- С тех пор, как случилось _что_ , Билл? – спросил он как можно дружелюбнее.  
  
Билл вздернул подбородок и на мгновение уставился на Кеннекса. Потом он покачал головой.  
  
\- Мне трудно рассказать _тебе_ об этом, Джон, потому что ты полицейский. Но ты прав, наверное, я должен объяснить, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Около восемнадцати месяцев назад я был обычным пассажиром в метро. Однажды утром я сел на свой привычный поезд до работы, когда он остановился между станциями. Вооруженные люди прошли через него и согнали всех людей в один вагон. Нас продержали там больше дня, пока те бандиты вели переговоры с копами. Когда полиция наконец попыталась нас вытащить… Я не знаю, как это описать, Джон. В некотором роде тебе, возможно, лучше известно, как сильно все пошло не по плану. Было много выстрелов, а потом - взрыв, – он содрогнулся. – Меня не ранило, но я был одним из тех немногих, кому повезло. Если «повезло» - подходящее слово.  
  
Восемнадцать месяцев назад Кеннекс лежал в больнице, в коме. Но он все же был чертовски хорошим копом до этого, и история Билла казалась знакомой. Захват заложников в метро: трудно подобраться, и из-за этого решение вести переговоры было лучшим вариантом. Время уходит, болтовня ни к чему не приводит, копы требуют действий, чтобы хоть что-то изменить. Но когда они выдвигаются вперед, в той информации, которой они обладают, обнаруживаются фатальные пробелы, или же кто-то слишком быстро жмет на курок. И все катится к черту. Они могут поймать или подстрелить преступников, но и гражданских они тоже потеряют. Ему стало интересно, сбросили ли МХ со счетов невинных людей, прежде чем полетели пули.  
  
\- В такой перестрелке никто не контролирует ситуацию, – сказал Кеннекс. – Все, что ты можешь сделать, - попытаться выжить.  
  
Билл кивнул, с трудом проглотив застрявший в горле комок.  
  
\- Я выжил. И прошлой ночью был первый раз, когда я сел на поезд после всего случившегося.  
  
\- Молодец, – похвалила его Марта. – Я вот все еще напугана после того, что приключилось со мной.  
  
Остальные отозвались нестройным хором похожих комментариев, но Кеннекс все еще не сводил глаз с Билла.  
  
\- Было что-то еще, да, Билл? Что-то произошло в поезде.  
  
Билл снова кивнул. Он беспокойно задергал руками, опущенными на колени.  
  
\- Не торопись, – мягко добавил Кеннекс.  
  
\- В том поезде был кое-кто. Может, он просто возвращался к себе после долгого дня, но он выглядел… совсем как один из них. Его одежда, сумка… Я был так уверен, я убедил себя, что видел пистолет.  
  
Было маловероятно, что кто-то мог пробраться в метро с оружием, если у него не было полицейского значка.  
  
Кеннекс качнул головой, по-прежнему смотря на Билла.  
  
\- Я провел там двадцать минут. Самая долгая поездка на свете.  
  
\- Но ты справился. Ты добрался до дома живым.  
  
\- Да. А потом у меня была самая худшая паническая атака за всю мою жизнь, – но произнося это, Билл улыбался.  
  
\- Если это произошло в твоей квартире, а не в поезде, ты отлично справился, чувак.  
  
_Боже, я говорю совсем как Дориан_.  
  
\- Он прав, – поддержал его Чак. – В первый раз когда я так столкнулся с тем, что со мной случилось, я вообще облажался.  
  
\- Обсудим наши страхи? – предложил Билл.  
  
\- Билл, если тебе надо немного времени, все в порядке, – отозвался Кеннекс. Произошедшее с Биллом, может, и имело место восемнадцать месяцев назад, но он пережил это _вчера вечером_. Определенно было непросто признаться в этом другим.  
  
Билл кивнул еще раз.  
  
\- Нет, все хорошо. Может, кто-то другой продолжит пока.  
  
Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, потом заговорила Марта.  
  
\- Мне все время страшно. Я не могла _месяцами_ выйти из дома. Даже для терапии кто-то должен был быть со мной, чтобы я добралась до туда. Сейчас стало уже лучше, но я все равно боюсь.  
  
\- А чего именно? – спросил Билл, возвращаясь к роли лидера этой группы.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Всего. Ничего. Я просто боюсь, – она засмеялась. – Я выучила несколько способов совладать с собой, так что теперь я могу жить нормально. Ну или, по крайней мере, работать над этим. Но когда что-то ассоциируется у меня с… Я просто не могу.  
  
Кеннекс нахмурился.  
  
\- Меня ранили при исполнении. Я бы не смог работать, если бы дергался так при каждом напоминании.  
  
Чак посмотрел на него.  
  
\- А разве не _все_ на работе напоминает тебе о случившемся?  
  
\- Да, постоянно, – ответил Кеннекс. – Я не говорю, что это легко. У меня были вспышки памяти, и некоторые вещи меня пугают. Но я коп, и я не могу позволить этому взять верх надо мной. Я должен справляться с тем, с чем сталкиваюсь, с тем, что настоящее. Если я позволю страху управлять мной, я больше не смогу выполнять свою работу.  
  
\- Похоже, ты сильнее нас всех, Джон, – заметила Сара. Ее голос слегка дрогнул, когда она произнесла его имя, и он увидел слезы, блестевшие в ее глазах. Он не хотел причинить ей боль своими словами.  
  
Кеннекс отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Меньше чем неделю назад я всерьез решил пустить пулю себе в голову. И вы считаете, что я _сильнее_? Я просто хорошо натренирован, Сара.  
  
_Прям как долбанная псина_.  
  
\- Джон, у меня вопрос, – неуверенно обратился к нему Майк. В тот вечер он впервые подал голос. – Но если это неуместно, просто скажи. Ты не обязан отвечать мне.  
  
\- Я _вообще_ не обязан отвечать. Вперед.  
  
\- Ты только что сказал, что думал о самоубийстве. Что тебя остановило?  
  
\- _Дориан_. Мой… мой напарник. Он был рядом со мной. И я понял, что просто не мог так с ним поступить.  
  
\- И слава Богу! Ты нам всем типа нравишься, – заявил Чак.  
  
Кеннекс засмеялся, и другие тоже не удержались. Даже Билл. После недолгой тишины когда Кеннекс больше не заговорил, Билл переключился на более легкую тему.

 


	9. Глава 7.2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: типа-эпилог.

 

Позднее, когда люди разошлись, Кеннекс приблизился к Биллу.  
  
\- У тебя есть минутка?  
  
Билл складывал кружки в посудомоечную машину.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Я, может, не полностью улавливаю правила этой всей групповой штуки, так что если я нарушаю какие-то из них, просто скажи, – Кеннекс собрал оставшиеся стаканы и принес их Биллу. – Та история, которую ты…  
  
\- Это конфиденциально, – твердо произнес Билл.  
  
\- Да, я в курсе. Из тех временных рамок, что ты обозначил, я понял, что был в коме, когда это случилось. Ты знаешь, что они поймали тех, кто за этим стоял?  
  
Билл тяжело выдохнул.  
  
\- Все, что мне известно, так это то, что оно не дошло до суда. Может, их всех перебили, без понятия.  
  
_Нет. В перестрелке-мясорубке вроде такой всегда кто-нибудь да уцелеет. Как я_.  
  
\- А это важно? – спросил Билл.  
  
\- Я коп. Возможно, поэтому я воспринимаю вещи несколько иначе. Ты видел кого-то в метро и подумал, что лишь твое ПТСР заставило тебя вообразить, что он представлял угрозу. Но есть ведь и другой вариант, не так ли? Что если ты действительно его узнал? Или он вел себя как-то подозрительно, и то, что ты пережил, сделало тебя чрезмерно впечатлительным к этому.  
  
Билл побледнел.  
  
\- Если бы я звонил копам каждый раз, как вспоминал…  
  
\- …они бы списали тебя, как чокнутого. Да, – Кеннекс сунул руку в карман и протянул Биллу карточку с его контактной информацией. – Я сейчас в увольнительной, но скоро вернусь на работу. Если снова увидишь кого-то, кто, по-твоему, был одним из нападавших, я хочу, чтобы ты сообщил мне. Я лучше погонюсь по ложному следу, чем позволю чему-то подобному случиться снова. Хорошо?  
  
Билл взял квадратик бумаги.  
  
\- Ты и правда считаешь, я столкнулся с кем-то из них?  
  
\- Я не знаю, _что_ ты вчера видел или представил, Билл. Но я не отмахнусь от тебя, как от психа. Это я тебе обещаю.  
  
Билл кивнул.  
  
\- Не уверен, что твое содействие поможет мне сегодня уснуть, Джон. Но если что-то случится, я тебе позвоню. И просто для справки, _это_ , – он коротко посмотрел на карточку, – нарушение правил, детектив.  
  
Кеннекс усмехнулся.  
  
\- Увидимся через пару дней, Билл.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Дориан открыл глаза, когда Джон скользнул в машину.  
  
\- Как прошло?  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну, я думаю, групповая терапия действительно мне помогает, – и это было правдой. Занятия по управлению гневом просто выбешивали его, но здесь он чувствовал, что его окружают хорошие люди. Они понимали, через что он прошел, да и Билл принял его предложение о помощи. Это значило много.  
  
Дориан протянул руку и прикоснулся к нему.  
  
\- Я очень рад это слышать, Джон. Если тебе правда стало лучше, может, мы могли бы снова начать работать раньше, чем через шесть недель.  
  
\- Что, так воодушевился, что бежишь впереди паровоза, Дориан? – Джон с ухмылкой завел машину.  
  
Дориан пожал плечами.  
  
\- Возможно. Я люблю проводить время с тобой, но и копом мне быть тоже нравится.  
  
\- Завтра я поговорю с Греем, посмотрим, разрешит ли он мне вернуться пораньше. Надо признаться, шесть недель всего этого, и я сдохну от скуки!  
  
\- Может, после твоей встречи с Греем мы могли бы развлечься?  
  
Джон при этих словах нахмурился.  
  
\- Я не знаю. А что ты подразумеваешь под «развлечься»?  
  
\- Я никогда не был в зоопарке. Слышал, в городе есть один. Это разве не должно быть весело?  
  
\- О нет, я ненавижу эти места. Они ловят животных и запихивают их в тесные клетки. Тебе бы такое понравилось, Дориан? Я точно знаю, я бы не хотел оказаться в такой конуре, – Джон неожиданно улыбнулся. – Хотя, если хочешь посмотреть на животных, у меня есть одна идея.  
  
\- Какая?  
  
\- Есть один старый фильм, его сняли много-много лет назад. Ребенком я его обожал. Он называется «Рожденная свободной» **[1]**.  
  
\- «Рожденная свободной»? – Дориан прошерстил публичные архивы. Фильму было больше восьмидесяти лет. – Да, его можно скачать. Я достану нам копию. Звучит как неплохой способ провести время.  
  
Они вырулили на скоростную дорогу с большим движением, и Джон некоторое время ехал молча.  
  
\- Джон, как ты?  
  
\- Лучше. Никаких кошмаров прошлой ночью. Это уже что-то.  
  
\- Полагаю, что да. Я знаю, как я себя чувствую, когда мне приходится долго работать на низком заряде. Думаю, бессонница в твоем случае это то же самое.  
  
\- Наверно. Такое чувство, что я _ощущал себя пустым_ все эти недели.  
  
\- Ты не пустой, – отозвался Дориан, затем, посмотрев на Джона, улыбнулся. – По крайней мере, ты наполовину полон.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, искренне, счастливо.  
  
\- Спасибо, Дориан. Мне это было нужно, – он свернул с автомагистрали и на следующем красном сигнале светофора дотянулся до Дориана и поцеловал его.  
  
Дориан откинулся в своем сидении.  
  
\- Это что-то новенькое.  
  
\- Я тебя и раньше целовал, – фыркнул Джон.  
  
\- Но не публично, Джон. Мне нравится, как на тебя действует эта терапия. Боже, храни нашего капитана!  
  
Джон снова засмеялся. Загорелся зеленый.  
  
\- И почему же ей такие почести?  
  
\- Потому что она босс. И она заботится о нас обоих, – Дориан сжал руку Джона. – Ты лучший.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
  
****

**Fin.**

****  
  
  
**[1]** « **Born Free** » (« **Рожденная свободной** ») – приключенческая семейная драма 1966 года, снятая в Африканской саванне по одноименному бестселлеру писательницы и натуралиста Джой Адамсон о судьбе львицы Эльсы, еще детенышем попавшей к супругам Адамсон. (P.S. Хорошее кино.)

 


End file.
